KBOW through the ages
by Queen-Of-Heroes
Summary: Shows how Katie and Oliver's relationship changes over the years. Starts when Katie joins the team, ends at the Battle of Hogwarts, also contains things like the Yule ball, winning the cup and the cursed necklace. Rated T for language. kinda fluffy
1. Tryouts

**I own nothing, the brill J.k Rolling does**

**Hey guys this is my first Harry Potter fan fic so go easy on me. **

**I've always loved Oliver and Katie but I realised that I was a little obsessed with them when I pulled an all nighter so I could read **_**"standing in the Mirror"**_** by **_**Storm-and- Faith**_**, it was very good by the way, I recommend it:D**

**ENJOY:D:D:D:D:D**

Chapter one:

Tryouts

KATIE'S POV: SECOND YEAR

I headed down to the Quiditch pitch my stomach writhing with nerves.

It was my second year at Hogwarts and even though both my parents were Muggles and we only found out about magic a year ago, I had spent the whole of my first year longing to play Quiditch and now was my chance, today I was trying out for the Gryffindor Quiditch team.

Not only was I worried that I wouldn't be good enough or that I'd embarrass myself by falling off my broom in front of every one but I was mostly worried about my Captain.

Oliver Wood was the new Captain for the Gryffindor team and although he was a very popular fifth year with students and teacher alike, everybody said that when Quiditch was brought into the equation he changed. Apparently all his usual kindness left him and he just became unbelievably determined to win.

I prayed to Merlin that most of rumours about what he did to team members, who didn't listen to him, weren't true. If they were then Wood should be serving a life sentence in Azcaban prison instead of holding team tryouts.

I reached the pitch and joined a gaggle of students who were all muttering and holding their brooms. I was clutching my trusting _Clean-sweep 11_, a birthday present from my parents even though they didn't really understand brooms.

"Right!" boomed a tall, broad shouldered boy with brown hair and a thick Scottish accent, who I guessed must be the legendary Oliver Wood.

"I want you to get into two lines" he addressed the group of now silent students "All those trying for the place of Seeker in one line and all those trying out for the place as Chaser in the other"

Everybody began to move without question; Oliver Wood did not seem like the kind of boy to be messed with. I was the last person in the Chaser line; we had to wait until after the Seeker had been selected.

We watched as student after student tried to catch the small golden ball called the Snitch; they all failed.

"Okay" said Wood, looking like he was trying to stop himself having a mental break down "let's carry on and do the Chaser tryouts"

Some students were pretty good and made me doubt my own skills but others were simply terrible. The boy who had been stood in front of me in the line was particularly awful. He flew into a bludger instead of it being the other way around. The twin beaters found this highly amusing.

"Fred, George" barked Wood to the red headed twins "Go get Madam Pomfrey"

"Aye, aye Captain" they said in unison, saluting their Captain before dashing off to the Hospital wing.

"Please tell me we've more people trying out" moaned Wood running his fingers through his permanently windswept hair. He turned round and look at me, he shot me a lopsided grin, that for some reason made my stomach do back flips "Last one left?" he asked

I nodded, slightly taken aback by his friendliness

"What's your name?" he asked, still smiling

"k-katie Bell" I stammered

"Hi I'm Oliver. I bet most people have told you I'm some sort of Quiditch maniac, I am right?"

I nodded and he laughed "I have to admit, sometimes my techniques area little extreme but they are effective" I gave him a week smile

"You scared?" he asked after a moment of silence

I nodded before finding my voice "a bit"

"Ah, it's only natural to be a wee bit scared"

"Even if you are a Gryffindor?" I asked my eyes wide with surprise. I was still young and naïve and didn't understand why I had been put in Gryffindor as I was often terrified

"Aye" he chuckled "Some times it's braver to be scared but face your fears then to have no fears at all, remember that"

"Or you could always look on the bright side" he laughed again "You can't do any worse then him" he said nodding towards the boy who had flown into the bludger; he was now being carried away on a stretcher by Madam Pomfrey, I gigged despite my nerves.

"Well back to business" sighed Oliver "good luck" he said to me before taking off on his broom.

I took a deep breath; Wood's words had calmed me a little. I mounted my broom and took off.

~X~X~X~X~

I made the Gryffindor team that day. I managed to get 5 quaffels past Wood, way more than anyone else had.

I thought the last one had cost me my place on the team as the ball slipped in my grip a little, hit Oliver on the head before bouncing into the middle hoop.

"I like her" exclaimed one of the twins, I think it was Fred

"Yeah she tried to take out Oliver" laughed the other

I looked up at the Captain expecting to see him in one of his rages that he was famous for but he just rubbed his head where the quaffle had hit him and said "if you do the same thing to the Slytherin keeper then we've got the cup in the bag this year" he said I gave a huge sigh of relief

"Well we need to find ourselves a Seeker first" said Wood as an after thought "those kids were hopeless, I'll talk to McGonagall about it"

I found two good friends in my fellow Chasers Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinet, they were a little older than me but very nice and I got on well with the Weasley twins, they were forever making me laugh and I found that from that day on matter what trouble I got myself into, Oliver Wood had my back.

**So what do you think? It's when Harry joins the team and their first match next chapter:D please review:D:D:D:D:D**


	2. First match

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing **_***sigh***_

**Hey guys, here's chapter two**

**YOUR AURTHOR NEEDS YOU!:**** hey if any of you know who Katie Bell goes to the Yule Ball with I would really, really appreciate it if you let me know:D:D:D:D**

**ENJOY:D**

Chapter two:

First match

KATIE'S POV: SECOND YEAR

We found ourselves a Seeker, well technically McGonagall did but any way he was a First year even though strictly speaking he was too young to join the team, Prof Dumbledore made an exception.

I still couldn't believe it, Harry Potter _the-boy-who-lived_ was on our team. He wasn't like you'd expect someone as famous as him to act, he was kind and rather shy but soon came out of his shell when he got to know us all, and he was the best Seeker I have ever seen and that's including the professional players.

Wood was overjoyed by his new find and had a spring in his step for weeks.

Harry and I, the newest members of the team were finally introduced to Oliver's "Training methods" more like torture methods. He had us getting up at five in the morning, would force us to go out in storms where we would get caked in mud. I just hoped it would all pay off as I sat there in the Gryffindor changing rooms, clad in my crimson and gold robes, preparing for my very first Quiditch match.

It was Harry's first match too, I didn't know what was going on inside his head but on the outside the younger player seemed to be handling it a lot better then I was.

I buried my head in my hands, I felt like I was ether going to throw up or faint, just as I was deciding which would be worse I felt the bench I was sat on dip a little as someone sat next to me.

"How are you doing?" he asked, in the softest voice Oliver Wood could manage

"Not too good" I groaned, my stomach kept twist violently

"You'll do fine; it can't go any worse then my first match" he said giving my an encouraging smile

"Why? What happened?" I asked lifting my head out of my hands and looking at him. I noticed he looked a lot paler than usual and I could see his hands shaking a little. It made me feel a bit better that even a Quiditch veteran like Wood got nervous.

"I got hit in the head by a bludger two minutes in" he said pointing to his head "woke up in hospital a week later" He said this with so much pride that it made me giggle

"Thanks Wood" I said sarcastically "hearing about all of the bad things that could happen to me out there, is making me feel so much better"

"Ah, don't worry, we didn't have Fred and George as beaters back then, they'll look after you. Right boys?" he called to the twins who were sat a little way away

"Of course" one them called back "We've got your back Kitty-Kat" even though I hated the new nick name they had created for me I was glad that they'd be keeping an eye on me out there.

Everybody fell silent again and we sat there for what felt like an eternity until Wood leapt up "It's time" he announced and everybody but me got to their feet.

"Come on Bell, you'll be okay" said Oliver pulling me out of my seat "It's braver to face your fears, remember?" he asked making me look him in the eye. I nodded and let him lead me out onto the pitch.

~X~X~X~X~

We won that game; Oliver received some pretty brutal bludger injuries and Harry very nearly swallowed the snitch but we won! I vaguely remember jumping and screaming and kissing Harry on the cheek and hugging Ange, Alicia and the twins and Oliver giving me a piggy-back-ride all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, where a huge party awaited us.

It was one of the greatest moments of my life and I knew I would remember it forever

**Review please:D I'll update again tomorrow:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	3. bludgers, bad shoulders and nicknames

**Disclaimer: Jo owns all**

**Hey guys, here's chapter three, it's going to be quite a long story but don't worry it's going to be packed with KBOW**

Chapter three:

Bludgers, bad shoulders and nicknames

LATIE'S POV: THIRD YEAR

Hogwarts during my third year was a dangerous place for me and my fellow muggle borns. _The Chamber of Secrets_ had been opened and the heir of Slytherin was doing his or her best to rid the school of all us Mud-blood scum or that's what Malfoy had called me and a girl called Hermione Granger, anyway.

Being the only muggle born on the Gryffindor team meant that I was escorted absolutely everywhere by Oliver, Fred and George who walked with me in a sort of triangle formation protecting me from any suspecting heirs of Slytherin.

I had told them on many occasions that they were just being stupid and over protective but Wood insisted on doing it, he probably didn't want to have to find a new Chaser if I got Petrified.

~X~X~X~X~

I yawned as I took off on my broom. It was our first practises of the year and Oliver had dragged us (quite literally in my case) out of our nice comfy, four poster beds and out into the cold September air, _curse our bloody Captain_.

Angelina, Alicia and I were supposed to be trying to practises getting the quaffle past Wood, who despite the early hour seemed to be wide awake unlike the rest of the team.

Everybody was practically falling asleep on their broomsticks so it didn't come as much of a surprise when George hit a bludger towards Fred, who in his sleep deprived state, missed the bludger with his bat. The bludger sailed past Fred and made contact with another player's shoulder and can you guess who that lucky recipient of a dislocated shoulder was? Yep you got it, me!

I doubled over on my broom as my shoulder burnt with agonising pain. I felt dizzy from pain and shock and my grip on my broom began to slip. I heard gasps and cries from Ange and Alicia and I felt my fingers finally give way and I toppled off my broom.

I didn't fall far though, a pair of strong arms caught me and due to the familiar butterflies in my stomach that erupted inside me every time I saw this person I guessed it was Oliver who had caught me.

This was confirmed when I heard him shout "Fred, George, what the hell were you playing at? George where on earth were you aiming for? And Fred how the fuck did you miss that?" yelled the angry Scotsman.

Fred and George tried to stutter apologies but Oliver cut them off "Fly round the pitch 50 times and don't even think about coming in until you've finished" seethed Wood

"But…..we…Katie" they stammered

"Now!" bellowed Wood and they both sped away eager to get as far away from their captain as possible "Practise in cancelled, I'm gonna take Bell to the Hospital wing" This stuck me as odd, Wood never cancelled practise for anyone or anything

I gave a sharp intake of breath as he lifted me onto his broom and sat me in front of him. My broom having no rider fell limply onto the pitch below but I didn't care in fact I didn't care about my shoulder the only thing I was really aware of was that Wood had one strong arm wrapped around my waist and my limp body was resting against his muscular chest.

I banished these thoughts into the deep regions of my mind; it could not be good to be thinking about my Quiditch Captain like that. Of course I didn't love him, the whole idea of it was absurd, I just wished my pounding heart and fluttering stomach would understand that.

We reached the ground; he sat me on the muddy field. One arm propping me up, the other examining my shoulder. His hand skated over my injury his touch surprisingly soft, _No wait, not good, bad Katie, bad, he's your Captain._

"You've dislocated your shoulder; I'm no good at fixing anything like this. I'm gonna have to take you to the Hospital wing" He said picking me up, bridal style and carrying me away from the pitch. Fred and George were still doing laps and Angelina, Alicia and Harry were watching us leave each had their mouth hanging open in amazement at the strange scene before them.

"I can walk you know Oliver?" I said my voice slightly muffled as I had my face nuzzled into his Quidtch robes.

"I know Bell" he chuckled

"It's Katie" I looked up at him

"What?" he asked his brow furrowing, Merlin he was cute when he was confused. _No, no, no I didn't say that, you didn't hear anything_

"Oliver we've known each other for a year now I think it's time you called me by my first name"

"Katie, Katie" he said trying out my name on his tongue "How about I call you Kates?"

"No!" I said "I hate it when people call me that"

"Then Kates it is" he said his lop sided grin appearing on his face, making my stomach flutter traitorously

"Argh!" I growled "You are so annoying"

"That's why you love me" he laughed as I blushed scarlet

"Fine, if you're gonna call me Kates I call you a nickname you hate" I said a smirk appearing across my face "Ollie!"

He groaned he hated it when people called him that

~X~X~X~X~

We finally reached the Hospital wing; it was early so I was the only one there. Oliver or as I should call him Ollie set me down on one of the beds where Madam Pomfrey checked my shoulder, mended it with her wand and forced me to drink a foul liquid called _Skelli-grow_

"You should rest for a few days Ms Bell, no strenuous activity, okay?"

"Yes, I'll rest" I moaned. Satisfied the matron wondered back to her office.

"Well that means no Quiditch for you for the next few days" said Oliver with a sad smile as he sat down on the edge of my bed

"What?" I asked taken aback "But you never let anyone off practise, you made George play with a broken wrist" I said my eyes brows furrowed, my mouth hanging open.

"Well" he said shifting on the bed and I could have sworn I saw a blush creep up his cheeks "that's different" he said as if it explained everything

"How is it different?" I asked arching an eye brow

He didn't answer, just kissed me on the fore head "bye Kates" he smirked before getting up and leaving

"Bye Ollie" I called after him and I heard him give a huge snort of laughter before his foot steps disappeared.

I touched the place on fore head where he had kissed me, my skin was tingling pleasantly. _Boy, I had it bad_

**It's 12:13am here so I should really be getting to bed, I'll update chapter four later:D please review:D:D:D:D:D**


	4. Dementors on the train

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

**Hey guys, this story should be finished in a matter of days as I have the whole story written down in one of my note books already so I'm really just typing it up. There are at least 16 chapters maybe more:D well here's chapter four….**

…**ENJOY:D**

Chapter four:

Dementors on the train

KATIEPOV: FORTH YEAR

I was sat on the Hogwarts express having just waved my parents goodbye for another year. I didn't like leaving my parents behind but my Muggle house didn't really feel like home anymore, Hogwarts had earned that title instead.

I was squashed against the window in the crowed compartment which was full of my entire Quiditch team; well almost, Harry was sat with his own friends.

I was sat next to Angelina and Alicia who were in hysterics over something Fred and George had said. Oliver and the twins were sat across from us.

I was attempting to read a copy of _Witch Weekly_ I had borrowed from Ange but I couldn't resist taking occasional glances above the glossy cover and over at my Captain who was sat directly across from me.

Wood was oblivious to my glances, all his attention was placed on the play book that was resting on his lap. He had his head bent low as he worked and I noticed that he stuck the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth while he worked on his latest Quiditch plays. I had to suppress a giggle; he looked very cute when he was devising plans.

I had spent the whole summer thinking about my Captain, too much to be considered healthy. I put it down to it being the first summer we had kept in touch via owl and refused acknowledges it being due to my weird feelings.

Oliver was fast becoming one of my closest friends, maybe even my best friend but don't tell Ange and Alicia that.

I was pulled out of my reverie when the train began to slow down. Oliver looked up from his play book and I pulled my magazine up in front of my face praying that he hadn't noticed me watching him.

"We can't be at Hogwarts yet" said Angelina sounding worried

I closed my magazine and looked out the window or least tried to, the glass was covered in a layer of frost so tick I couldn't see anything out of it; though I could have sworn it hadn't been there a few minutes previous.

I could see my breath leaving my mouth in white puffs of smoke in the suddenly freezing compartment.

I looked around at my friends wondering what their reaction was to all this. Fred and George looked paler than usual and were uncharacteristically silent; Angelina and Alicia were clutching each other arms for dear life a look of fear on both their faces. I noticed that everyone was looking in the same direction, to the seat occupied by Wood.

I followed their gaze and looked at my Captain. By far he was the worst off out of all of us. His play book had fallen off his lap and on to the floor, his body was stiff, he was grinding the back of his head into the seat he sat on, sweat poured down his face despite the cold, he was very pale and he had his eyes tightly shut. I had never seen my Captain like this before, it filled me with fear.

Everybody but Oliver whose eyes were still shut spun around to face the entrance as the compartment door was slid open with a loud creak. Then something glided into the compartment, something horrifying, something black clocked and inhuman. It was so terrifying that its very appearance seemed to remove all happiness and merriment from the air, from the world.

And then I began to live through all the dark times in my life, all my fears, all my sorrow.

But my misery was nothing compared to the boy sat across from me. Oliver began to writhe in his seat, he was whimpering and crying and it broke my heart to see him in such a state.

I saw Angelina get shakily to her feet, pull out her wand and point it at the monster "Expecto Pertronam!" I heard her cry as if she was a world away

A white light erupted from the tip of her wand. It grew brighter and brighter until in filled the whole cabin. Angelina used it to drive the foul creature out of the carriage and out into the storm outside the train.

Ange collapsed back into her seat shaking slightly and we all breathed heavily. I began to feel a lot more like myself again but every time I shut my eyes the dark hooded creature came into view.

I looked around checking that my friends were okay, naturally everybody looked shaken but okay.

Well I thought everyone was okay, I looked at the seat across from me. Oliver's whole body was shaking violently, and tears were pouring down his face.

"O-Oliver" stammered George, putting a clumsy hand on Wood's shoulder "its o-okay m-mate it's g-gone"

Oliver sat bolt up right in his seat as if waking from a nightmare. We all stared him in concern and fear.

"Fresh air" muttered Oliver before dashing out of the compartment

"Is….is he alright?" squeaked Alicia

"Some one better go after him" I said finding my voice and getting to my feet

"We'll come to" said Fred and George in unison as they leapt up

"No!" said Angelina who was becoming like her old bossy self again "Katie will go, the last thing he needs right now is you lot to smoother him, you two stay put" she ordered and the twins reluctantly sat back down as I left shutting the door behind me.

I found Oliver a little way down the corridor, he had his hands on the wall and his head bowed low as he took in huge berths of air.

"Oliver?" I asked softly, his head shot up and I could have sworn I saw him wipe tears out his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking

"Hey Kates" he said his voice thick with emotion but he tried to smile and act casual

"Are you okay?" I asked. _Oh way to go Katie, of course he's not alright, what kind of stupid question was that?_

"I'm fine" he said rather unconvincingly

"What were those things?" I asked trying to turn the conversation away a little; I knew Oliver hated to admit he was upset

"Dementors, here to check the train for Sirius Black, most likely" he said in a monotone voice

I nodded, I may be a muggle born but even I knew who Sirius Black was, I had spent the summer reading all the latest news about him in the _Daily Prophet_.

"They're awful" I said with a shudder remember the horrific creatures

"Aye" he said looking away from me and watching as the lightning flashed and the rain poured outside the window "They feed on happy memories and make you relive the worst moments of your life"

"That explains why I felt so hopeless" I muttered, remembering how I had been forced to re-watch all of my darkest moments. Wood nodded still looking out of the window

"Look Oliver" I stuttered "I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it…." I began

"You want to know what I relived" he said and I nodded

"You don't have to, I understand" I said not wanting to push him

"No, no I want to, you should know anyway" he looked at me with those piercing hazel eyes for a second before going back to watching the storm

"I was 3 years old when it happened, it was before Harry stopped you-know-who, before Harry was even born in fact and you-know-who was at the height of his power. My father supported Dumbledore and all those who fought against him. But the Death eaters didn't take too kindly to my father's views and one day my mum and I were coming back from Digon-alley to find the house destroyed and the Dark mark above it" I clapped my hand over my mouth

"Oh Oliver" I said softly

"My father was dead" he said his voice breaking with emotion "That's what I relived"

"I'm so sorry Oliver, I didn't know" I said carefully putting a hand on his shoulder, when he didn't shrug it off I drew closer and gently rested my head on his shoulder while I rubbed his upper arm.

"It's okay Kates it was a long time ago, you get over it"

He smiled down at me and I saw the glint in his hazel eyes that told me the old Oliver was back

"Did you know that my dad was the reason I got into Quiditch?" he asked and I shook my head

"I was only young when he died, but he was mad about Quiditch, he even bought me my first toy broom" he smiled at the memory and my heart leapt.

"That's why I love Quiditch so much. Most people just think I'm mental but it's the one thing I have left of my dad, I just want to make him proud of me"

My heart went out to him. Never had I seen the softer side to my Captain before but it just made me love him even more, _wait! What?...love? Oh Merlin this could not be good._

"We should probably get back to the compartment" I said after a few minutes of comfortable silence of us just watching the storm and me trying to get around my feelings

"I don't think I want to go back" he grimaced "The whole team will just think I've gone soft. I'm the oldest I should have been the one the scare off the Dementor but no I was too busy crying in a corner" he said bitterly

"Oliver you've lived through something terrible it's no surprise that you were the worst effected" His hand was pressed against the cold glass of the window and I placed my smaller hand on top of his

"Those Dementors were terrifying Oliver, even scarier than you when you're shouting at the twins" his solemn face broke into a smile at that and I squeezed his fingers gently, returning to all seriousness "None of us will think any less of you Ollie"

"I suppose you're right" he sighed and we both took our hands away from the window

"Of curse I am, I'm always right" I joked and we both laughed as we made our way back to our seats.

**Hey guys thanks to the one person who has reviewed so far, they said they were looking forward to the Yule ball chapter, if my calculations are correct that should be chapter 10, I'll try and get that up as soon as possible:D please review:D:D:D:D**


	5. Drowning in the shower

**Disclaimer: you get the picture**

**Hola guys and gals, I'm going to try and get as much of this story up today as I can.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter it's been done like a million times before in one shots and so on but here's my take on it**

Chapter five:

Drowning in the shower

KATIE'S POV:FORTH YEAR

We had just played in the worst conditions I have ever witnessed.

We were supposed to be playing Slytherin for our first match of the season but instead we were playing Hufflepuff on account of Malfory's arm being too bad to play. Something wrong with his arm? Ha, something wrong with his brain is more like it, the lying little bugger.

Anyway we were playing Hufflepuff in the middle of a storm; all of us were drenched to our skin and frozen to our brooms. But things started to look up when we saw Harry and Diggory competing for the snitch and Harry was winning, we were winning, until the Dementors arrived.

They weren't even supposed to be there but here they were flying towards us, the air turning even colder if that was possible. I tried to look for Oliver to see if he was okay but I couldn't even see through the rain.

The Dementors seemed to effect Harry even worse than they did Wood, no surprises there we all knew Harry must have had to see many terrible things in his short life. Harry went rigid on his broom as all the hope and happiness was sucked from the air, and then Harry blacked out and he was falling, falling onto the solid ground.

I heard Dumbledore shout something that slowed Harry's momentum a little and lessened the impact.

The next thing I knew the whole team along with Ron, the twins younger brother and his friend Hermione were all crowded around Harry's bed in the Hospital wing.

Harry woke up and was talking with the twins and his friends but I wasn't really paying much attention. Hufflepuff had won, Diggory had got the snitch right after Harry had fallen, He had requested a rematch but he had won fair and square even Ollie had to admit it.

_Wait where is Oliver? _I looked around the Infirmary but no sign. I opened my mouth to ask but Harry beat me to it "Where's Wood?"

"Still in the showers" answered one of the twins "we think he's trying to drown himself"

I hoped they were joking; Oliver did tend to get a little suicidal if we lost a match and as this year was his last chance to win the cup, it made it an even greater loss. I had to see that he was alright.

I left quietly leaving a trail of mud in my wake. Nobody seemed to have noticed me go and I thanked Merlin for that. I wanted to avoid any questions; I already had Angelina, Alicia and the twins saying that I loved Oliver as it was, never mind if they caught me sneaking out to see him.

It was still raining outside but not as violently as it was during the match. I made my way down through the quickly darkening grounds; I cursed Wood under breath as I made my way to the Gryffindor changing rooms. Didn't he know there was a killer on the loose?

The minute I stepped into the changing rooms I heard the hiss of a shower and my stomach dropped. As I pushed open the door to the shower blocks I prayed to Merlin, God, Buddha, anyone who would listen, that Oliver wasn't dead. Another thought occurred to me. _Please be decent._

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door "Oliver?" I called my voice echoing slightly. There was no answer

"Oliver?" I called again, still no reply

"Oliver Wood if you're dead in here, I'll…I'll kill you" I said lamely. He still didn't answer me, there was nothing for it I had to go and check on him in person.

I edged nearer to the shower that was gushing out water. I closed my eyes and turned round muttering a chorus of _please don't be dead, please don't be dead_ under my breath. I opened my eyes.

He was still wearing his full Quiditch kit, he was slumped on the tiled floor, his knees pulled up to his chest, his palms placed flat on the soaking wet floor and his head resting on the wall behind him. He had the shower running but the water was ice cold, he would catch his death.

"Oh Ollie" I gasped clapping my hand over my mouth as I took in his appearance; he looked so woe begotten, so defeated, so vulnerable.

"Kates?" he asked in a horse whisper

"Yeah it's me" I said sitting down next to him on the wet floor, my back leaning against the tiled wall. I turned off the shower with my wand but then Oliver began to shiver violently so I turned it back on and blasted out the warm water, Oliver relaxed as the hot water hit him and his head flopped to the side to look at me.

I was getting absolutely drenched but I didn't care one bit, I just wanted the boy next to me to get that fiery glint back in his eyes, to put that lop sided grin back on his face, to jump to his feet and bellow in that broad Scottish accent, I love so much that "This is our year!" but he didn't he just sat there so fragile, so broken.

"I'm a selfish git, Kates" he said bitterly after a few minutes of silence, his voice still hoarse

"What?" I asked placing my hand on his upper arm.

"Harry's in the Hospital wing, having fallen Merlin knows how many feet, and I'm here moping in the shower, making you come all the way out here after me" he said fixing me with those brilliant hazel eyes.

"And now you're all wet too" he said brushing a strand of my wet, dark blonde hair out of my eyes, my skin tingled at his touch.

"Your not selfish Oliver, you just care so much about Quiditch and the team and making your dad proud that you beat yourself up if we loose" I said looking him in the eyes, green into hazel.

"But it's my fault, Kates it really is I'm a terrible Captain" he said and I saw tears forming in his eyes, breaking my heart.

"Oliver how is it your fault?" I asked unable to believe how he could think that all that had happened was down to him "there was nothing you could've done"

"Katie, I once told Harry to "get the Snitch or die trying" if I hadn't pushed him so hard maybe he wouldn't have been put in danger"

"You wanted to win, we all did and it wasn't anything you did that got Harry hurt it was those ruddy Dementors" I said practically begging for him to believe me "they mess people up Ol, you remember the train, right?"

He nodded grimly.

"And as for being a bad Captain, that's just a load of troll bogies. Oliver you're the best…"

"The best Captain in Hogwarts isn't saying much, as my competition is Davies, Diggory and Flint" he laughed humourlessly

"No Oliver not just in Hogwarts in the world. No one loves or is as good at Quidith as you. You're world class Ol, you hear me?" I said nudging him playfully

He nodded, I rested my head on his shoulder "We can still win this thing Ollie" I said as he rested his head against mine "The whole of Gryffindor believes that you can lead us to victory, the whole team believes in you, I believe in you" I said nuzzling my face into his wet robes.

He put a dripping wet arm around my shoulders and we just sat there for a while, the warm water from the shower rained down on us from above.

"Thanks Kates" said Oliver, kissing me on top of my head and making me blush

"We better get to bed; we've got an early practise tomorrow. We need to be prepared for our next match even if we are the best team in the school" He beamed, and I saw that he had that glint in his eyes he always got when he talked about Quiditch

"There's the Wood we all know and love" I said as we both got to our feet. I turned off the shower and we both shivered like crazy as we made our way through the grounds and back up to Gryffindor tower.

~X~X~X~X~

I walked into my dorm, I had used a spell to dry out my robes but my hair was still pretty damp. Angelina was laid on her bed reading _Witch weekly_ while Alicia was sat on her bed laughing with George, and Fred was sat on the floor crossed legged. The twins had found a way to trick the stair case into letting them go into the girls' dorms.

I collapsed onto my four-poster, my body aching from the match

"Hey Katie" greeted Alicia who was beaming, I groaned a reply

"How's old Woody-boy" said George a smirk spreading across his freckled face. I sat bolt up right on my bed

"H-how should I know?" I stuttered

"Oh come one Katie" said Ange closeting her magazine and throwing onto her bed side table "we're not stupid, the minute you found that Oliver wasn't there you went charging out of there like a mad Hyppergriff" she said folding her arms while I cursed myself for thinking no one had noticed.

"Fine" I said holding up my hands in surrender "I went to check on Wood. I don't know why you're all acting like this, it's not a crime to go and see if one of your closest friends is alright, is it?"

"Ah" said Alicia a smirk pulling at her lips "but it's a different story when you are totally in love with said "Friend" she said sketching air quotation marks around the last word

"For the millionth time" I moaned "I do not love Oliver" now that was a massive lie and they knew it "Ollie and I are just friends" I said trying to convince them but they all just burst into hysterics

"What?" I asked eye brows raised "What so funny?"

"O-Ollie?" spluttered Angelina gasping for air "You call him Ollie" It dawned on me that I had used the nickname I called Oliver only when the rest of the team weren't around

"No…erm" I blushed scarlet "I….er…meant….Oliver, I meant Oliver"

"Sure Kates" said George, sarcasm dripping off every word "We believe you"

"Don't call me Kates" I scolded, it didn't sound right in their English accents

"Why?" asked George eye brow furrowing "Wood calls you Kates" and then he had a look of dawning comprehension on his face before bursting out laughing. Again.

"Ah, bro" said Fred "It's because Ollie dearest can call her what ever he likes" he said in a girly voice and fluttering his eye lashes

"Ange?" I appealed to my friend "Control your pet Weasley" I said throwing one of my pillows at Fred.

Every body fell into a giggle fit.

After Fred and George left and the other girls and I had gone to bed, I lay awake wondering if my feelings really were that obvious and if they were had Oliver noticed?

**Wow I think that's the longest chapter I've ever done:D I'm very happy with the next chapter I'll get it up before the day is out:D please rview:D:D:D:D:D**


	6. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

**Greetings fellow Potter nerdlings. **

**For some reason I think this is one of the chapters I am most pleased with I think it's because I packed it full of Weasley Twin humour, we also see my least fav Weasley, Percy in this chapter, being a pompous **_***beep***_** as usual**

Chapter six:

Sirius Black

KATIE'S POV: FORTH YEAR

It was almost time for our final Quiditch game of the season which is code for getting stalked by Oliver Wood between lessons to discuss Quiditch tack-ticks

I put up with Wood a lot better than most people did; understanding the reasoning behind his love of Quiditch but there really is only so much a girl can take.

It was Halloween and I was just leaving the feast when I got called back by a familiar voice.

"Kates, hey Katie wait up"

At any other time of year I would be happy to stop and talk to best friend and Captain but I was sick to the Hospital wing and back of his none stop Quiditch talk, so (please don't think to badly of me) I ignored him and carried on walking back to the common room.

"Katie" he said at my side, panting slightly from running to catch up with me "didn't you hear me?"

"Erm, no sorry Oliver" I lied, feeling rather guilty

"Oh well, I just wanted to talk to you about your passing" I groaned "I think if you and the other chasers only held onto the quaffle for a set amount of time, say 5 seconds, that way we keep it moving and….ouch!" he cried as he walked into me, I having stopped dead at the end of a large crowd of people on the stairs outside the common room.

"What's going on?" I said, on my tip toes trying to see over the crowd, but I was far too short "why isn't anyone going in?" I asked Oliver as I mentally cursed my small stature.

Wood who towered over most people could see clearly however "The Fat lady, she's, she's gone" he said his eyes wide with fear

"Gone?" I looked up at my Captain "You mean like she's gone to visit another painting?" I said, not believing what I was hearing

"No Kates" he gulped "I mean someone's torn her from the painting, it's all ripped"

I stared at him my mouth hanging open in shock. I was just about to ask who would do such a thing when we heard Peeves answer my unspoken question "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black.

People began mutter, it was like ripples in water getting louder and louder as it went out through the crowd until everybody was in total uproar.

Dumbledore said something but I didn't really hear him, Sirius Black the mass murderer was here in our school, was trying to get into our tower.

"Come on" said Oliver grabbing my arm and began pulling me through the crowd.

Not wanting to loose him in the kayos I grabbed his hand and he released his other hand that had been gripping my fore arm. His touch sent the usual shock waves through me that I had, had to get use to over the years; it was an everyday occurrence now.

"Where are we going?" I asked apologising to people Oliver barged into as we went.

"Dumbledore said for everyone to get to the Great hall" he replied "plus I want to check on the rest of the team. I don't want any of them getting killed by escaped murderers"

"Ol, I'm sure the rest of the team will all be fit to play the next match" I told him exasperatedly

"What?" he asked looking a little hurt at my comment "I wasn't thinking about Quiditch, I just want to make sure they're alright"

"Oh" was all I could say; with me feeling unbelievably guilty we entered the Great hall.

Purple sleeping bags littered the stone floor and Oliver grabbed a couple before marching me over to a quite corner near the wall, where we set down our sleeping bags.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief as I saw familiar pair of red heads and with two girls.

"Hey over here!" called Oliver waving an arm in the air to attack the attention of our team mates

I saw them turn and face us, a similar look of relief on their faces. The twins grabbed two sleeping bags each and joined us in the corner.

"Where's Harry?" Asked Oliver his brows furrowing in concern of his Seeker

"He's with Ron and Hermione, he's safe" said Fred laying out the sleeping bags.

We all sat down on the puffy, purple fabrick of our sleeping bags while more and more Gryffindors' poured into the hall.

Fred's answer was confirmed when I saw a scruffy black head of hair bobbing through the crowd escorted by another Weasley red head and a bushy haired brunette, Harry and his friends were safe, that was a big weight off my mind.

Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia were now discussing all the different ways Black could have gotten into the castle. I too was wondering how this feat had been accomplished but I didn't join in the conversation.

I took a glance over at Oliver who was staring at the stone floor like it was the most fascinating thing in the whole of Hogwarts. I felt another pang of guilt as I noticed he still had the same hurt look in his eyes as earlier when I had practically accused him of caring about Quiditch more than his friends. _How could have been so heartless?_

"Every body into your sleeping bags" barked an extremely pompous Percy Weasley "Lights out in two minutes" he seemed to really be enjoying being left in charge. I rolled my eyes at the head boy and climbed into my sleeping bag, it was quite comfy actually.

Oliver was to my right and facing away from me. (I didn't blame him; if someone had said something like that to me I blank them too) Fred was to my left and was facing Angelina who was laid on his other side.

"Ol?" I whispered, propping myself up on my elbow "Oliver?" still no answer "Oliver Wood?" I hissed

"What?" he moaned turning towards me. I could just make out his hazel eyes in the now dark hall.

"Look Ollie" I said, I gave a quick look over my shoulder to check that Fred hadn't heard me use the nickname, when he didn't giggle I guessed it was safe "I'm sorry" I said turning back to Wood "I didn't mean you only cared about Quiditch. They are your friends of course you were worried about them, it was mean of me to suggest other wise" I said in a hushed tone so Percy didn't hear me.

"It's okay Kates" he whispered back, giving me his usual lop sided grin that made my heart melt

We laid in silence for a while with me just watching his face in the moon light that was streaming in through one of the windows "It's horrible isn't it?" he said after a while. I looked puzzled but he answered my unspoken question

"I mean Black, here in Hogwarts. This place is supposed to be untouchable, bad people shouldn't be aloud to mess with it" he said he looked like he was struggling to describe what he felt but I understood.

"I know" I sighed "Hogwarts is meant to be a safe place, our home, our sanctuary and now he's got in, it's like it doesn't feel as safe any more, like he's messing with something sacred"

"Yes, exactly" nodded Wood looking glad that I understood and that he wasn't the only person feeling like this.

"It's kinda scary" I shuddered

"Don't worry Kates" said Oliver puffing out his chest a little and putting on a deep voice "I'll protect you"

"That makes me feel so much better" I said sarcastically, suppressing a giggle which after a few seconds of fighting erupted from my mouth as loud giggle fit. I heard Oliver start to go into hysterics beside me

"Bell, Wood stop giggling like school girls and go to sleep" said Percy who had been roaming the aisles searching for _"miscreants"_

"I've got two things to say to you Perce, one" said Oliver holding up his index finger to symbolise the number "Katie is actually a school girl and two" he said putting up his second finger "you really need to get rid of that wand that's lodged up your arse, lighten up and have a little fun once in a while" the Gryffindor Quiditch team and all students in ear shot collapsed into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Percy turned a rather impressive shade of magenta before stalking off.

When the giggles subsided and the hall fell silent once more I whispered to Oliver "how do you live with him?" I was referring to Percy; Wood had to share a dorm with him the poor bloke.

"I don't know" he shrugged "I bet people say the same thing to him about me and my Quiditch talk"

"Oh you're not that bad" I said honestly

"Really?" he said raising his eye brows

"Well, yeah sometimes it can be a bit annoying" I confessed "But it's kinda cute really. You get this sort determined glint in your eyes and….and" I realised what I had just told him and clapped my hand over my mouth to silence my embarrassing ramblings. _Why did I have to say that?_

I turned a violent shade of fuchsia that I'm sure could be seen even in the dark. I saw a smile pull at Oliver's lips, I also noticed that he was blushing; Oliver Wood didn't blush that was a simple fact.

"Oh Ollie you are so cute" said Fred in a high pitched girly voice that was clearly meant to be me

"I love you Kates" replied George in a gruff Scottish accent that was evidently meant to be Wood

"I love you too Ollie" said Fred still in the girly voice, the two beaters began to make kissy noises before they, Angelina and Alicia laughed their heads off.

Oliver and I squirmed uncomfortably as they all laughed, I noticed that Wood's cheeks were now as bright as I thought mine were, Oliver Wood blushing twice in the same night it was unheard of.

"GRYFFINDOR QUIDITCH TEAM! Bellowed Percy "If I have to tell you to shut up one more time I will put each of you in detention with Snape for the rest of the year" with none of us wishing to spend that much time with Prof Snape we all shut up and started to go to sleep.

My face was still burning with embarrassment as sleep over took me.

~X~X~X~X~

I woke up to find sunlight from the window hitting me unpleasantly in the face. I used my hand to shield my eyes from the light and took a look around; hardly any Gryffindors' were left. I climbed out of my sleeping bag and put on my tights, shoes, tie, robes and jumper having slept in just my skirt and blouse.

I felt the light change and a shadow pass over me I looked up to see Miles Bletchley the Slytherin team's Keeper smiling down at me

"Hey Kates" he greeted me

"Erm…hi Miles" I said trying not to scold him for using the nickname that was reserved only for Wood. _Wood who wasn't here and had left me to talk with this creep, thanks a bunch Oliver some best friend you are_

"What are you doing here Miles?" I asked suppressing a yawn "I thought it was Gryffindors' only" I said trying to hint at him to leave me alone.

"Well, it is, it's just I was…er…passing and…er…I saw you and thought I'd say hi" he said but I guessed that wasn't the reason. I raised my eye brows at him, sceptically.

"Well…erm….Katie the real reason I'm here is because there is an….erm….Hogsmeade weekend coming up and erm…I was wondering if you wanted to go with…"

"What are you doing here Bletchley?" barked Oliver striding through the hall towards us. _I take back everything bad I said about him, Oliver Wood is the best friend a girl can have and he has the world's best timing._

Oliver fixed him with a gaze that clearly said _get out of here before I kill you_

"Erm nothing Wood, I'll…I'll just be going now" he said pointing towards the door and before dashing through it like a mouse running from a hungry cat.

I threw my head back and laughed

"I leave you for five minutes and the Slytherins' come sniffing" chuckled Oliver

"That was brilliant, I owe you one" I smiled. _For some reason he looked rather relieved that Bletchley was gone, I mean I know he hated the guy but this was a weird reaction, maybe he was just glad he arrived in time to save his best mate from going to Hogsmede with that weirdo._

"Come on said Oliver picking up my school bag which was next to my sleeping bag and slinging over his own shoulder "Black's long gone everyone's back at Gryffindor tower and Fred and George have stolen loads of food from the kitchen so it's like a breakfast buffet in their dorm, we can call by if you're hungry?"

I nodded "that sounds good" I beamed at him, thinking that I'd much prefer it if a certain Captain asked me to Hogsmeade instead of Bletchley.

**FOR THOSE WAITING FOR THE YULE BALL CHAPTER, READ THIS:**** hey guys I'm about two chapters off the Yule ball chapter now. If you want to know when it will be up my best guess is tomorrow :D **

**Please could you spare a moment of your time to send me a review, it makes all the hard work worth while:D:D:D:D**


	7. The cup

**Disclaimer: Jo owns all**

**Hey guys today is the day I'm gonna try and get the Yule ball chapter up:D**

**ENJOY:D**

Chapter seven:

The cup

KATIE'S POV: FORTH YEAR

It was the night before the big match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the one that decided who would take home the cup.

I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning and my mind kept wondering onto the day ahead. I sat up and looked around the dark dormitory; Angelina, Alicia and Leanne were all sound asleep. I didn't want to wake them so I made my way down the stone steps into the common room.

I lit the fire with my wand, the bright yellow flames illuminated The Gryffindor common room in all its gold and crimson glory. But there was an odd shape at one of the tables. I moved closer to see what it was, it was a student I took another step and recognised the brown wind swept hair, it was Oliver and he was asleep, his head resting on the desk and snoring loudly.

I tried to suppress a giggle but it didn't really work and the laugh left my lips and Oliver's head shot up

"W-what?" he said sleepily and I realised that one of the papers that had been on the desk was now stuck to his face. I pulled the paper away with a chuckle

"Oliver, you fell asleep at your desk" I told him putting a hand on his shoulder

"Oh yeah I remember" he said suppressing a yawn

"What were you doing anyway?" I asked learning over the back of his chair and examining the papers

"Going over the Quiditch plays" He said stretching his arms before putting them behind is head

"Ol you know these plays better than any body why are you going over them? It's late, you should be in bed" I said sitting on his desk so I could face him

"Nice PJ's" he smirked and I looked down at my blue Puddlemere United PJ's

"Don't change the subject" I said blushing

"I couldn't sleep and it calms me down you know making sure I know what I'm doing tomorrow" he said

"Erm actually" I said looking at the clock on the wall "It's more like today"

"Man, it is late" said Wood looking at the clock as well "why aren't you asleep?" he asked his eye brows raised as if he had just realised that I was up "I don't want my Chaser falling asleep on her broom. Bed .Now"

I raised my eye bows "and what are gonna do? are you going to sleep as well"

"No" he said pulling all his paper to the front of his desk "I've got work to do"

"Come on" I said jumping off the desk and pulling him out of his chair

"What you doing?" he asked groggily

"Making sure you go to bed" I ordered pulling him up the stairs of the boys dorms, he pretended to fight against me. I knew he was pretending as Oliver could pick me up with ease and I couldn't force him to go any where with my weedy frame.

I opened the door to Oliver's and Percy's dorm I pointed to Wood and then into the room not wanting to wake the snoozing head boy.

Oliver followed orders and walked in. I waited in the door way until he flopped onto the bed, I made to shut the door but I heard him call me back

"Kates?" said Oliver in a week voice I wasn't use to hearing leave his lips

"Yeah?" I said coming into the room as quietly as possible and walking towards his four-poster

"What if…?" he stuttered "what if we don't win?" he asked his hazel eyes wide with worry. He was like a child seeking comfort from his parent.

"We will win Ol" I said kneeling down next to the bed so I could look him in the eye "and even if we don't win you're still the best Captain we've ever had"

"I'm the only Captain you've ever had" he chuckled

"Yeah but you're still the best" I smiled. I gave a quick glance over at Percy to make sure we hadn't woken him but he was still sleeping soundly

"You have to say that, you're my best friend"

"No I don't Ol, you're world class remember?" I said going back to the conversation we had in the changing rooms after the Hufflepuff match, and judging by the smile on his face he was remembering it too "And tomorrow we will win trust me" I said brushing some of his hair out of his face before getting ups and leaving

Just before I shut the door I heard him say "thanks Kates"

"Night Ollie" I smiled

"Night" he replied and I closed the door as quietly as possible before going back to my own dorm and my own four-poster.

~X~X~X~X~

"We won the cup, we won the cup!" screamed Ange, Alicia and I. As you might have guessed we won. The Slytherin's played dirty all the way through the match, abusing the Gryffindor players and Malfoy had even resorted to grabbing the end f Harry's broom but we won even though the Slytherin's cheated, we won!

The Gryffindor team were all screaming and cheering and in Wood's case crying together in a big crazy huddle. I was hugged by Lee Jordan who had run down to celebrate with us.

Oliver kept hugging Harry and shouting "that's my boy!" I watched Oliver fondly as he shouted and cried tears of joy. His dream had finally come true. I saw Fred sneak up behind Oliver he seemed to be mouthing something to someone behind me. I turned and saw George give his twin the thumbs up and then at the same time Fred pushed Oliver and George pushed me and I collided with my Captain.

"Ouch!" we both cried in unison and then as if he realised it was me he grabbed my hands and spun us both round in some sort of crazy dance all the time canting "We won, we won"

"See" I said "I told you we'd win"

"That's my girl!" he shouted and pulled me into his arms and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe.

The Gryffindor supports hoisted the whole team onto their shoulders and carried us to the teachers where we resaved the Cup.

The whole day was surreal. McGonagall was so happy at finally winning the cup that she hugged Oliver who in his dazed state of happiness spun her around in a little dance like he had done to me earlier.

Oliver kissed the golden trophy before passing it to Harry who was hoisted onto the twin's shoulders and held it aloft so the whole of Gryffindor could bask in its glory.

Oliver pulled me onto his back and carried me piggy back style back to Gryffindor tower just like he had done on my very first game. It then hit me that this was the last time I would get to play Quiditch with Oliver Wood at Hogwarts. I put my chin over his shoulder and nuzzled my face into his soft hair as he ran through the halls with me on his back and the rest of our team at our side.

The party was huge it only ended when McGonagall showed up at one in the morning to tell us all to go to bed. It had to be the greatest day of my life so far, every Gryffindor went to sleep grinning ear to ear that night.

**Hey guys, just one more chapter till the Yule ball I know a lot of you have been looking forward to it:D please review:D:D:D:D**


	8. Puddlemere and leaving

**Disclaimer: I own zilch**

**Hey guys here's chapter 8 enjoy:D**

Chapter eight:

Puddlemere and leaving

KATIE'S POV: FORTH YEAR

I was sat it the library trying to finish some impossible home work Snape had set us for potions. I was almost finished when I heard a familiar voice disturb the peace and quiet.

"Kates!" called Oliver Wood. I slapped my head with my palm didn't that boy understand the rules of a library?

"Mr Wood" I heard Madam Pince bark "ether stop shouting or get out this instant"

"Sorry, sorry" said Oliver in a loud whisper

"Katie, Katie" called Oliver as he went down the aisle disturbing every student as he went

"Oliver" I called, frustrated

"Oh there you are kitty-kat" he smirked. Knowing full well I hated that nickname

"Yes here I am Woody" I said giving him a nickname he hated. I was suprised when he didn't react to it

"Kates you'll never guess what" he said practically jumping up and down. I raised my eye brows. I was starting to fear for my friend's sanity

"What?" I asked closing my potion's books and giving him my undivided attention

"You are looking at the newest member of the Puddlemere United Quiditch team" he beamed, pushing his chest out proudly.

I squealed loudly making people around us stare even more "Ollie that's brilliant" I said hugging him "I can't believe it, they're my favourite team you know?" I said holding him at arms length and trying to act serious "You better not let us down"

"'I'll try not to" he smirked and put one hand on my waist and with the other took my hand in his before leading me around the aisles of the library in a strange waltz

"Oliver, stop it, stop it" I ordered but my heart wasn't init I just giggled like crazy as we danced around the library earning death glares from other students who were trying to study. Hermione Granger shot us a smile before rolling her eyes and returning to her work.

Oliver spun me around once on my own before leaning me back over his knee so his arms were the only thing keeping me up.

"You're crazy Oliver Wood" I breathed. I realised that our faces were incredibly close. I could feel his sweet breath on my face. I was hypnotised by his deep hazel eyes as he drew closer.

"Mr Wood, Ms Bell" barked the shrill voice of Madam Pince. Oliver jumped in shock and slackened his grip on me causing me to fall heavily to the floor

"Ouch" I cried on impact with the ground

"Sorry Kates" said Oliver turning his head to look down me

"What do you two think you were doing dancing around like idiots in a…." she said but Oliver cut her off

"Do mind Madam Pince? we're trying to celebrate here" he smirked. He had stepped on Pince's last nerve and he knew it

"BOTH OF YOU OUT NOW!" she screamed. I scrambled up off the floor, Oliver grabbed my school bag and both laughing like maniacs we sprinted out of the library.

"That was bloody brilliant" I panted when we were a few corridors away

"Yeah" beamed Wood "I'm gonna miss this"

"What running from angry librarians?" I asked jokingly

"No" he laughed "just having a laugh with you" I blushed "I mean we'll hardly see each other when I leave" he said his face now solemn

I nodded sadly "yeah but Oliver you get to play Quiditch professionally, it's what you've always wanted to do" I said, I was going to miss him too of course I mean I was totally in love with him but I didn't like seeing him upset "and I'll write to you every week, everyday if you want" I said giving him a hopeful smile "Sure it won't be the same but change isn't always a bad thing"

He nodded "I suppose you're right" he smiled at me "Want to come with me to tell the twins?" he asked

"Of course" I replied and we ran of to tell Fred and George Oliver's good news

~X~X~X~X~

I was leaving the toilet on the Hogwarts express. I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my muggle jumper. Don't tell anyone but I had spent a lot of the last week crying. I wasn't a crying sort of person so I would let it out where no one could see me. I didn't want Oliver to go; I didn't want to spend a whole year away from him. Hogwarts wasn't Hogwarts with out Oliver Wood, which is the reason for the water works.

"You okay?" asked Oliver as I sat down beside him in the compartment. He knew me better than anybody and he was bound to get suspicious if I kept sneaking off and coming back with my eyes red and my skin all blotchy.

"I'm fine" I lied shooting him a weak smile which he returned with that breath taking lop sided grin

The rest of the team who Ol and I were sharing the compartment with all drifted off to sleep after a while but me and Wood stayed awake wanting to enjoy each other's company as much as possible before our long separation.

The train pulled into King's cross station all too soon. I dragged my heavy trunk out onto the platform. I hugged Ange and Alicia good bye before I moved to the twins.

"No torturing your poor family with those wacky inventions of yours" I warned them

"We wouldn't dream f it Kitty-kat" said Fred sarcasm dripping off of every word

"What kind of people do you think we are?" said George pretending to be insulted

"I don't think Katie would mind too much if you pranked Percy" said Oliver joining us

"No I wouldn't" I smirked hugging the twins "Have a nice summer"

"See ya Katie" they said unison

"Give Percy hell from me" laughed Oliver who gave the twins a "manly" hug

"Ollie" I said tugging at his sleeve a thought suddenly occurring to me "come meet my parents"

His mouth fell open his eyes wide with shock "w-what? Er no Kates I don't think I'm ready for…." I didn't let him finish I dragged Oliver and my trunk over to where my parents were stood.

"Hey Katie" said dad giving me a quick hug

"Kathryn" said my mother "you look a right state" she said setting to work on adjusting my travel crumpled clothes.

"This is Oliver" I said shooing my mother away from me and pulling Wood forward a little

"Ah so this is the famous Oliver Wood" said my dad shaking his hand "we've heard so much about you from Katie, she never stops talking about you…."

"Dad" I warned him, blushing violently

"Sorry Kate" said dad shooting me an apologetic smile before turning back to Wood "It's good to finally meet you"

"Er…erm..y-you too sir" said Oliver nervously

My mum shot Oliver a smile and extended her hand" it's nice that Kathryn is finally introducing us to a boy"

"Mum" I groaned

Oliver shook her hand and smirked at me making me blush even deeper.

"Er….dad could you…er?" I said pointing a little way away, hinting that I wanted a moment to say goodbye

"Oh yes, of course" said my dad "come on dear" he took my mum's arm a pulled her away.

"They seem nice" said Oliver after a moment of silence

I shrugged "I just wish my mum would stop calling me Kathryn" I said bitterly, Oliver chuckled.

"I'm gonna miss you" he said his face serious now

"I'm going to miss you to Ol, Hogwarts won't be the same with you gone" I looked up at him and he fixed me with those hypnotic hazel eyes and I felt all the air leave my lungs

He pulled me into a hug. It lasted for along while, occasionally Oliver would kiss the top of my head and I would nuzzle my face into his jumper.

"I've got to go" I said sadly, hardly anyone was on the platform now; it was time to leave even if I didn't want to

"Good bye Kates" said Oliver kissing me on the cheek "I'll write soon Okay?"

I nodded "Bye Ollie" we kept eye contact for a few seconds before he turned and walked through the gate way into the muggle world giving me a final wave before he vanished.

My heart broke and tears threatened to fall as I rejoined my parents. I didn't say much on the car ride home, I just wanted to get back to my bed room so I could let the tears out.

**Hey guys it's the Yule ball next chapter. I've been writing none stop for two hours so I'm gonna have a break now but I'll upload the next chapter later today:D please review:D:D:D**


	9. The Yule Ball

**IMPORTNANT,PLEASE READ: ****As much as I wish it wasn't true Katie can't go to the ball with Ollie as he has left but if you really want to see our fav Quiditch couple dance (and not in the library) then do not fear I'll put that into the Bill and Fleur's wedding chapter.**

**MUSIC:**** I was listening to the song "**_**Thinking of you"**_** by Katie Perry when I wrote this, I think it's very fitting.**

**ENJOY:D**

Chapter nine:

The Yule Ball

KATIE'S POV:FIFTH YEAR

My fifth year at Hogwarts wasn't like any other. For a start Quiditch had been cancelled that year and we had students from two other magical schools visiting for the Tri-wizard tournament. But the weirdest thing was that Harry, who was too young to be a tri-wizard champion, was now entered into the competition.

We had seen Harry prove himself in one challenge so far, against a dragon with another two challenges to go but at this moment in time no one was focusing on the next task, everybody was too busy with something that I thought was far scarier then the dragon, the Yule ball.

I was sat in my dorm on the window ledge a Charms book in hand but my gaze wasn't set on the page but outside the open window. I was hoping to see a sign of movement in the distance that would enounce the arrival of a familiar brown owl called Bludger due to his tendency to crass into tings.

Have you guessed who the owl belongs to? Come on who do you know who would name his owl after a piece of Quiditch equipment? If you guessed Oliver then you'd be right.

Oliver didn't normally send his owl with the morning post instead he would send it in the evening to my dorm where I could read my letters with out the Weasley twins stealing it and reading it themselves.

"Hey Katie" said Alicia pulling me out of me reverie

"Oh hi" I said pulling my gaze away from the window and towards my three friends

"We heard Miles Bletchley asked you to the ball" squealed Leanne excitedly

"Oh, yeah" I said solemnly

"So?" said Alicia, Ange and Leanne in unison

"So what?" I asked furrowing my eye brows

"What did you say?" said Angelina exasperatedly

"I said no" I mumbled

"What?" said all three girls in unison. It wasn't that they hadn't heard me it was that they couldn't believe my answer

"I said no" I shrugged

"Katie are you mad?" said Alicia "Miles Bletchley is one of the best looking guys in the school even if he is a Slytherin"

"So what?" I shrugged "he's a twat" I said using some of the sailor talk I had picked up from Oliver and the twins

"Katie" said Angelina sitting down next to me on the window sill "Oliver left ages ago it's about time you got over him" she said placing a hand on my shoulder which I shrugged off

"Just because he's not here it doesn't mean I can change how I feel" I said angrily

"Katie" said Leanne "We're not saying that you have to forget about Oliver jus….., just that you need to let him go a little"

I scrunched up my nose in anger

"Kate you have to go to the ball with someone, you know that right? Oliver isn't going to come bursting through the doors at the last minute and take you himself" said Alicia, I didn't like it but she was right.

I blushed slightly as I remembered a day dream I had, had in Potions about Oliver running up to Hogwarts and taking me to the ball.

"I guess you're right" I confessed

"Miles is an alright bloke" said Angelina "Why don't you go and tell him that you changed your mind" I nodded and headed for the door so I could go find the Slytherin keeper.

~X~X~X~X~

I stood at the top of the stair case that led down into the Great hall. Angelina, Alicia and Leanne could take full credit for my outfit; it was a strapless, floor length silver dress, I quite liked it to say I was a huge tom boy. I had my dark blonde hair tied up in a loose bun. I couldn't help but remember how every time I wore my hair up Oliver would pull out the bobble and run off saying he liked my hair better down.

"Whoa steady on Katie" said Alicia catching my arm as I tripped in my heels

"Next time I where a dress" I said angrily adjusting my outfit "I'm wearing my converse underneath it" Alicia laughed and waved me goodbye as she was led away by George

"You look beautiful" said Miles Bletchley walking towards me in his brand new dress robes. I couldn't help but notice how different he was to the boy I wished I was going with that night.

His hair was blonde and neatly combed not brown, scruffy and windswept. His eyes were blue and dull not hazel and shimmering, he was short and lean not tall and broad shouldered and his accent was English, he didn't say _aye _instead of yes or _Wee_ instead of little.

Don't get me wrong there wasn't rally anything wrong with the way he looked in fact he had most of the girls of Hogwarts chasing after him but he just wasn't Oliver.

"Thanks" I said without smiling

"You want to go in?" he asked offering me his arm, I nodded and took it

Harry and the other Champions took to the floor first after we had eaten, then students and teachers took to the floor. I saw Hermione dancing with Victor Krum and an angry looking Ron Weasley staring daggers at the Professional Quiditch player. I gave Ron a sad smile, knowing what it was like not to be here with the person you wanted.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Miles standing up and offering me his hand, I nodded feeling it was rude to say no and reluctantly got to my feet.

I wasn't very good at dancing so I just let him lead me around the floor. Miles began talk about himself and Ouiditch and himself and the ball and himself and Slytherin and then he went back to talking about himself. Again. What fun

I closed my eyes wishing that when I opened them I be greeted by a lop-sided, smile, hazel eyes and a Scottish accent but no such luck I'm afraid.

I had been blocking out his terrible conversation topics until something he said caught my attention

"Flint says that I'm the best Keeper this school has ever seen, you know?" he bragged

"Really?" I asked my tone sharp. We both knew full well he was a crap Keeper

"Oh no offence to your friend Wood of course" he said reading my angry expression

"Hmmm" I raised an eye brow doubtfully "I'm tired Miles I think I'll go to bed" I said attempting to sound light and happy but it came out cold and harsh

"Erm…okay I'll walk you to your common room" he said taking my arm

"I think I can manage" I said pulling my arm away. I felt a little guilty as I left the hall; he just stood there open mouthed in the middle of the dance floor happy people spinning around him. But my feelings of guilt were washed away when I walked into my dorm to find a fuzzy brown owl on my bed a letter clutched in his beak.

"Bludger" I smiled, I kicked of my horrible shoes and sat down on my bed petting the small owl. I took the letter from his beak and gave him an owl treat; he hooted his thanks as I broke letter's wax seal.

_Dear Kates_

_I'm glad Harry didn't get himself killed by that dragon, it sounds like he did pretty well and I bet all the Quiditch practise came in handy._ I laughed

_Tell Fred and George I'll put a bet of 5 galleons for Harry to win the tournament, I'd write to them myself but I've only got limited time with training and so on._

_But any way the reason that I am writing is because I received a letter from our good friends the Weasley twins telling me that you went to that Yule ball thing, with that Slytherin bastard Bletchley._

"Shit!" I said aloud to the empty dorm

_Please tell me you're not dating that prat, he's a womanizer and if he hurts you I will be forced to kill him and as I hope you don't want to see me in Azcaban I ask you to stay clear of him._

_Your best mate, Ollie_

I quickly wrote back a reply

_Dear Ollie_

_No I am not, repeat NOT going out with Bletchley like you said he is a prat and don't worry I wouldn't go near him with a ten foot broom stick. Angelina, Alicia and Leanne talked me into going with him that's all._

_P.S. I'm going to kill Fred and George for telling you_

_Love your best mate and biggest fan (Mr famous Quiditch player) _

_Kates_

I gave the letter to Bludger and he carried it away. I felt giddy and light headed like I always did when I received a letter from Wood. Making a mental note to slaughter the twins the next day, I fell sleep still in my dress, dreaming about a certain Scots man.

**Well there it was, I know a lot of you were looking forward to this chapter and I hope I didn't let anybody down:D please review:D:D:D:D**


	10. I must respect my superiors

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I sent this off to my Beta reader but I haven't heard from them in a few days so I thought I'd post it any way and when they send me the corrected copy I'll just swap it.**

Chapter ten:

I must respect my superiors

KATIE'S POV: SIXTH YEAR

There was a feeling of great unease in the magical world during my sixth year at Hogwarts. The ministry still refused to believe that you-know-who was back. Umbridge was creating ridiculous rules and enforcing cruel punishments but we were fighting back. A group of students who like myself believed Harry and wanted to learn how to fight gathered together in _the Room of Requirement, _we called ourselves _Dumbledore's army_ and elected Harry as our leader and teacher.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and I was planning to go down to the village alone as Ange and Alicia were going with the twins and I didn't want to impose. Well that was the plan until I saw Roger Davies the Ravenclaw Quiditch Captain running up to me in the entrance hall.

"Hey Katie" he panted

"Hey Roger" I said unenthusiastically

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" he asked

"Well yeah" I said gesturing to my scarf, hat, coat and gloves which I wore for the snowy weather outside.

"Good, I was wondering if I could join you?" he asked looking hopeful

A small smile came to my lips as I thought what Wood's reaction would be to me going to Hogsmeade with Davies, he'd probably go after Roger with a beater's bat, I had to suppress a giggle at the thought.

Unable to think of a decent excuse I said "Sure, why not?" he beamed and I managed to bring a fake smile to my lips

We left Hogwarts and trudged through the snow to the village. All the time him going on and on about what a great Quiditch Captain he was. _Yeah right Davies, our new Captain Angelina could beat you with her broom locked in a cupboard and Oliver could blow you out of the water in both Quiditch and leadership skills._

I must have been hallucinating after all those nights of dreaming about him because out side _Quality Quiditch supplies_ stood a familiar broad shouldered figure. He wore an old and slightly worn Gryffindor team jumper, gloves and a scarf; his windswept hair had flakes of snow in it and he was staring at the display in the shop window.

"Oliver?" I said my mouth hanging open in shock, I didn't think he'd heard me over the loud roar of the wind but he turned around, he raised his eye brows before is face broke into a lop-sided grin.

"Kates?" he asked as if making sure it was me

"OLLIE!" I shouted running up to him now and throwing my arms around his neck, he laughed and put his arms around me and lifted me off my feet as we both spun around in a circle

"Look at you" he said holding me at arms length "I think you've finally grown" he smirked making fun of my height, the top of my head barely reached Oliver's chin.

"You haven't changed much" I lied, over the year we had spent apart he had become even more good looking; he was no longer a boy but a handsome man who had now seen the real world. I also noticed he had grown even taller and he was slightly more toned from all the professional Quiditch he'd been playing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked grinning from ear to ear

"Well it's kinda dangerous to put things in letters these days and as I had a day off and the twins told me it was a Hogsmeade weekend I thought I'd come down and surprise you"

"You did that alright" I chuckled, then I remembered everything that had been happening at Hogwarts over the past few weeks that weren't safe to put in a letter "I'll fill you in on what's been going on" I said tugging his arm slightly "You won't believe it Ollie"

We were starting to walk towards _The Three brooms sticks _my arm linked with Oliver's when I remembered Davies

"Ooops sorry Roger I forgot about you for a moment there" I said turning back to face the Ravenclaw Captain, not feeling the least bit guilty

"Davies" said Oliver with a curt nod and a scowl plastered across his handsome face

"Wood" replied Davies in a monotone voice, giving Oliver a death glare

There was silence for a while and it seemed like the two men where trying to star each other out. Well one man and one boy, Davies didn't qualify as a man yet.

"Do you mind if we call a rain check Roger?" I asked still beaming from Oliver's presence "it's just old friends need to catch up" I said giving Wood's upper arm little squeeze. _Wow muscles!_

"Er yeah sure, see you Katie" He said before stalking of to Honeydukes a scowl on his face.

"What were you doing with him?" asked Oliver spitting out the last word like it brought a bad taste to his mouth.

"Oh nothing he just kinda tagged along" I saw pulling Oliver in the direction of the _Three brooms sticks_ as he looked like he was about to run off in pursuit of Davies "I'm glad we bumped into you actually, I couldn't take much more of Mr "I am the best captain Ravenclaw has ever had" I laughed and Wood who had had both his fists clenched relaxed his hands and gave me a relived smile.

We entered _The Three Broom_ sticks brushing the snow off our shoes the best we could before going up to the bar and ordering two butter bears. The pub was packed with students like it always was on Hogsmeade weekends.

We made our way through the crowd careful not to spill our drinks. A few people shouted greetings to Oliver as we passed having not seen him in a year.

"The Keeper returns!" shouted Lee Jordan lifting up his glass to toast Oliver

"Woody-boy!" shouted Fred and George in unison standing up and also raising their glasses. Oliver returned the greetings chuckling happily.

"I'm glad people remember me" he said as we sat down at an empty table near the back of the pub.

"Of course they remember you Ol, you're kinda hard to forget" I smiled at him fondly for a while before realising he had noticed and I sipped my drink and looked away.

We pealed off your coats hats and scarf's' but I kept my gloves on not wanting Oliver to see the bright red words that old toad face had made me engrave on to the back of my hand with that bloody quill of hers. _"I must respect my superiors" _that's what she made me write after I gave her back chat when she called Harry a liar. _If anyone's the liar here it's her and the ministry_.

"How's Harry?" asked Oliver taking a sip of his butter bear "The Prophet has really been laying into him"

"He's bearing up, he's a tough kid but life can't be easy on him with the whole Ministry conspiring against him" I said sadly. Then a thought suddenly occurred to me "You do believe Harry, don't you?" I asked my brows furrowing

"Of course I do" he said looking offended at the very suggestion "Harry wouldn't make something up like that, he's never been one for the fame he has noting to gain from lying"

I nodded looking down into the depths of my drink "I'm sorry, I had to ask you don't know who to trust these days but I know I can trust you" I smiled up at him, He grinned at my words and nodded in agreement.

"The ministry's monitoring all the students letters searching for information on what's been going on" I told him in a hushed voice, he leaned forward so he could hear more clearly.

"And what has been going on?" he asked a look of worry and concern on his face.

I told him everything about the DA and Umbridge well almost everything, I neglected to mention the words that were carved into the back of my hand, I didn't want him to worry.

In turn he told me about how he had joined a secret organisation and that I couldn't tell a soul about it, it was called _The order of the Phoenix _a group designed to fight against you-know-who_. _ He was one of their informants it was his job to listen to what witches and wizards were saying and deliver anything worth while back to _the order_. I was proud of Oliver, taking action and helping in the fight. I smiled it was good to know that there were people outside Hogwarts who were also readying themselves for the fight against you-know-who and his Death eaters.

We left the pub once we had finished our hushed discussion, pulling on our coats on as we went out the door. We popped into a few more shops and naturally we spent the most time in _Quality Quiditch supplies_ where Wood bought me some new Chaser's gloves.

Once there was nothing else to do we walked back up to Hogwarts. Oliver offered to walk me to the school gates and I accepted wanting to spend as much time with my best friend as possible.

"So Mr _Witch-Weekly's_-number-one-hottest-Quiditch player-of- the-year how is life treating you?" I said to him, succeeding in my target of making him blush

"Ah" he said awkwardly "You saw that, huh?"

"Yeah" I laughed "Angelina showed it to me. Very impressive by the way you even beat Krum" he blushed even deeper and I giggled

"I bet you're fan club has increased ten fold since Hogwarts"

"What fan club?" he asked his eye brows furrowing in confusion. I was glad to see that even after all this time had past he still looked just as cute confused as he had done in his Hogwarts days

"You didn't know?" I asked, arching an eye brow and he shook his head "Ol how can you not notice that you were being stalked around the castle by a bunch of giggling bimbo's wearing _I heart Oliver Wood_ T-shirts?" he laughed. Just between you and me I always wanted one of those T-shirts but don't tell him that.

"So" I said trying to sound casual "Are there any girlfriends on the horizon?" I crossed my fingers in my pocket praying that he said no.

"Nah!" he said shaking his head and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding "Too busy with Quiditch" he said. I threw back my head and laughed. That was so typical Wood. He never really had any girlfriends at Hogwarts I think he had a few before I joined the team but I'm not sure, he usually preferred to stay in his room devising Quiditch plays than dating girls and I thanked Merlin for that, I couldn't handle him being with someone else.

"You're not going to go out with Davies again are you?" he asked his face stony

"No way, I just made it sound like I would to get rid of him" A smile broke across Oliver's face and for some reason unknown to me he walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts with a little spring in his step, probably because he found out he had a fan club.


	11. The cursed necklace

**Hey fellow Harry Potter nerds here is chapter 11, enjoy:D**

Chapter eleven:

The cursed necklace

KATE'S POV: SEVENTH YEAR

My head felt dizzy and my mind couldn't focus on one thing for very long, my body hurt so mush I could barley move. I wasn't really sure where I was, the last thing I could remember was being in the _Three broom sticks._

I opened my eyes, my vision was hazy I could only make out vague shapes. I appeared to be laid on a bed, yes defiantly a bed it felt soft and comfy. I tried to lift my head off the pillow but I couldn't and I groaned as a stab of pain shot through me. The mattress dipped slightly as someone sat on the end of it. I felt a large but gentle hand stroke my hair and face.

"Kates?" I heard a familiar voice saying but I felt so dizzy I couldn't figure out who it was. But then I felt butterflies flutter into life in the pit of my stomach, my heart began to pound and my skin tingled where he had touched me.

"O-Oliver?" I croaked

"Aye Kates it's me" he said gently though I could hear happiness and relief in his voice

I blinked hard and things came slightly back into focus. I could see the outline of his face now but the details where still fuzzy. My arm felt like it weighed a ton but I lifted it and placed my hand on the side of his face. His skin was smooth but I could feel stubble as my fingers neared his jaw line like he hadn't had a shave in a few days. But it was him, there was no denying it.

I blinked hard again and when my green eyes flew open I saw him beaming down at me his hazel eyes gleaming with happiness.

"What happened?" I asked groggily

"You were cursed Kates" said Oliver a dark look crossing his face "you were trying to take a package up to the castle but it ripped and…" his voice broke with emotion but he forced himself to continue "And you touched it and Katie you nearly died" he said stoking my face as tears filled his eyes "They think you were under the impirous curse"

"I…I remember going into the bathroom but after that…Dumbledore!" I cried sitting bolt up right in my bed even though it was excruciatingly painful "I was trying to take it to Dumbledore is he…is he alright?"

"He's fine Kates you never even reached the castle" said Oliver soothingly. Putting both hands on my shoulders, he gently made me lie back down. His touch took way all the pain that had been stabbing into my body; he was like my own personal drug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my brows knitting together; surely he had more important things to do then to visit me in hospital, like play Quiditch.

"You're my best friend Kates you think that I wouldn't come to see you?" he said with a slight smile "Your parents, Angelina, Alicia, the twins and I have been taking it in turns to stay with you so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up"

"What about Leanne is she okay? She was there wasn't she?"

"She's fine Katie she visits when she can but it's not easy with Hogwarts and so on" I grabbed his hand and held it tight

"I'm glad I woke up when you're here" I said smiling brightly.

"Hmmm I think they've gave you too much meds because you're spouting a load of crap" smirked Wood

"I better send an owl to your parents and the team, they're worried" he said standing up but I kept a firm hold of his hand refusing to let him go

"Stay for a while" I begged "Please"

He sighed and sat back down on the end of my bed "I'll stay. Merlin Katie why do you have to look at me like that, I just can't say no" he smiled brushing a few stray strand of hair out of my face.

I smirked and closed my eyes, the conversation had taken a lot out of me and I needed to sleep. Oliver stayed there for a long while, I knew because I could feel my hand tingling as he held it. If I got to wake up to things like this everyday then I guessed that being in hospital couldn't be so bad.


	12. Dumbledore's funeral

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter twelve:

Dumbledore's funeral

KATIE'S POV: SEVENTH YEAR

I stared at the white marble tomb still in a slight state of disbelief. How could Dumbledore be dead? He held Hogwarts together, made you feel safe even though the dark forces were gaining power; with him gone everybody seemed a little lost wondering where they should go from here.

The future I had planned I knew now could not happen. I had been hoping to join the Puddlemere United team as Chaser that way I could do the two things I loved the most, play Quiditch and spend time with Oliver but with you-know-who gaining so much power it seemed like the world as I knew it was going to be turned upside down and there would be no place for muggle borns like me in the future you-know-who wanted to create.

I got out of my seat and walked through the aisles of chairs. I passed Harry who was talking to Ginny it seemed like a private matter so I walked by quickly.

I saw Ron holding a sobbing Hermione in his arms while tears poured down his own face. I smiled sadly at them, they reminded me a little of me and Oliver, best friends but there was something more, but the difference was that he loved her back. Oliver didn't feel the same, I was sure of it.

I walked up to a familiar group of people gathered slightly away from the other mourners. Fred and George were wearing fancy dress robes no doubt bought with the money from their joke shop. Angelina had her arm linked with Fred's while Alicia had her arm linked with George's; I smiled at the two happy couples that were waving me over.

"Hey guys" I greeted everybody grinned weakly, each of us still grieving for our beloved headmaster.

"Hey Katie" said George a mischievous smirk playing across his freckled face "how are you?"

I shrugged "not too bad"

"Well" said Fred who had an identical look on his face "I bet you'll feel a lot better in a minute"

"What do you…." I stared but I was cut off

"Hey Wood!" called the twins in unison, I spun my head around to see a tall man in black dress robes talking to a wizard I didn't know, he turned his head and smiled over at us, I noticed he had an bandage tied around his head from some sort of injury.

"Excuse me a second" I heard him say to the wizard before he walked up the slight hill towards us

"Hi Kates" he grinned "how are you feeling?" asked Oliver I knew he was referring to my stay in St Mungo's. He had spent the last few weeks sending me letter after letter to check on my state of health.

"A lot better than you are" I grinned back, despite the circumstances Oliver's presence always lifted my spirits "What did you do to your head?"

"Oh" he said lifting his hand the bandage "One of the Beaters missed their target in practise the other day"

"Or maybe you were their target" laughed Fed

"Yeah if you're still as much of a Quiditch maniac as you use to be they might have been trying to take you out on purpose" joined in George

"Ha, ha very funny" said Oliver sarcastically, scrunching up his nose

"Come on Ol" I said suppressing a giggle as I linked my arm with his and led him away from the group "don't listen to them"

I looked back at my old team mates who were eying us suspiciously before the twins went back to cracking jokes. Laughing and joking at a funeral might seem quite inappropriate but we all knew that Dumbledore wouldn't mid he'd want us to be happy, to carry on; he was that sort of person, always making light of a dark situation.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" I said when we were out of ear shot

"Aye" he nodded "that's what the Order thinks. They believe that now Dumbledore's dead things will get much worse, that You-know-who will try and infiltrate the ministry"

"I can't believe he's gone" I said blinking hard to stop the tears from falling "It might sound stupid but I always thought that Dumbledore would live forever, he was so strong"

"No it's not stupid Kates" he said looking down at me "I think we all did" I smiled up at him weekly, his hazel eyes taking my breath away

"Katie now times are changing the worlds going to become a lot more dangerous especially for muggle borns" he said his usually happy expression stoic and serious "I want you to promise me that you'll be careful, that you'll stay safe"

"I promise Oliver" I said looking him in the eye "as long as you promise to be careful too, being in _the order_ is dangerous I don't want to see you get hurt or worse killed"

"I'll be fine Kates" he said with a slight grin, some of his usual arrogance returning

"When will I see you again?" he asked staring out at the sparkling water of the black lake "I can't take another year of just sending letters" he said as I watched the water's surface too.

"At Bill and Fleur's wedding, you've been invited right?" I asked he nodded "I've got to go now Oliver the train will be leaving soon" I said sadly turning to face him

He nodded "I'll write when I can until the wedding" he said brushing a stray strand of my hair out of my eyes, I smiled.

"I'll see you then Ollie" I said standing on my tip toes and kissing him on the cheek before walking back towards the castle. I looked back to see him stood in the exact same spot, his mouth was hanging open and his fingers was touching the cheek I'd kissed.


	13. Bill and Fleur's wedding

**Hey guys this is the Bill and Fleur's wedding chapter.**

**Thank you to everybody who sent me their ideas about which song to pick, I promised to give you all a shout out so here it goes **_**Georgia, hermi88**_** and **_**imsuchanut**_** you all Rock! Thank you so much I loved all your songs but I heard my sister playing this song yesterday and I knew I just had to use it.**

**MUSIC: is **_**Brave**_** by **_**Nichole Nordeman, **_**its a little reference to the first chapter and is also for-shadowing the last chapter I have planned.**

**I own nothing. Please enjoy**

Chapter thirteen:

Bill and Fleur's wedding

KATIE'S POV: POST HOGWARTS

Alicia, Angelina and I apperated outside the garden gate. There was a path that led up through the garden past the white marquee and up to the house most commonly known as _the Burrow_. It was so tall that it looked like magic was needed to hold the building up.

I adjusted my outfit a little after the journey. I wore a floor length strapless dress that was the same green as my eyes. It was tight fitting but flared out at the bottom. I had kept my word from the Yule ball and instead of wearing heals I had best pair of black converse concealed under the folds of my dress. I wore my long, dark blonde hair down and wavy.

I beamed at my two friends before opening the garden gate and following the other guests up the winding path.

Fred and George were in charge of showing people to their seats. I waked a little way behind Ange and Leesh so they reached the twins first.

Fred and George bent down and kissed the girls' hands before showing them where they'd be sat. I gasped and clapped my hand over my mouth as I took in their appearance

"George what happened?" I asked, he had a gaping hole in the side of his head where his ear should have been.

"Oh" He said lifting his hand up his injury "You see I was fighting You-know-who completely single handed and…" I raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Snape cut off his ear" interjected Fred with a smirk

"That bastard" I cursed earning a dirty look from a passing old couple who were now mumbling about _"the youth of today"_

"Language Kitty-kat" said George waggling a finger at me "and it's alright Katie I'm fine, I'm still _ear_" he chuckled "you get it Gred? _Ear?"_ he said nudging his twin before the pair both began to snicker

"Now that's much better than the first joke you made Forge" laughed Fred, I rolled my eyes pulled the seating plan out of their hands, memorising my seat I passed them back the sheet of paper.

They were still laughing at their unfunny jokes when I left grumbling about _"stupid Weasley twins"_

I found my seat I was sat next to the same old couple that my use of language had offended earlier, _just my luck_ and on the other side sat Alicia.

I started scanning the crowd searching for a head of brown wind swept hair but there was no sign, my heart sank.

I did see a sort of show down going on between Ron and Victor Krum who had been invited to the wedding. I smirked as Krum stalked off Ron seeming to have won their angry staring contest; this cheered me up a little but didn't tare my mind away from the worry that Oliver wasn't going to come.

~X~X~X~X~

It was a nice wedding the bride looked very beautiful and the only man I had ever seen look as happy as Bill Weasley was Wood when he had won the cup.

Speaking of Oliver, he was still no where to be seen I prayed to Merlin that I hadn't got my hopes up for nothing. I danced with Fred then George and then Lee Jordan before sitting down at an empty table, propping my chin up with my hand.

Most girls were taking off their heels and rubbing their sore feet by now, I just sat there smugly in my comfy shoes. I let out a loud sigh _how could Oliver let me down like this? He said he was going to come, he said he wanted to see me again. _I pulled my foot onto the seat and retied my shoe lace which had come loose from dancing. I had my head bowed low while I worked my hair falling into my face.

"Nice trainers" came a familiar Scottish brogue from above me.

I looked up to see Oliver Wood his old lop sided grin plastered across his handsome face, his brown hair looked like he had tried and failed to comb it flat. He wore dark grey dress robes with a Puddlemere blue tie. He looked positively dashing. I heart raced like crazy, his presence seemed to effect me a little more every time we met.

A lot of Fleur's cousin's who before now had been drooling over Victor Krum had now set their sights on the Puddlemere Keeper. _Well too bad bitches, he's mine. Oops I should not have thought that._

I stared at him my mouth hanging open unable to believe that he was actually here after I had convinced myself he wasn't. Realising I hadn't spoken for a few minutes I tried to say something but he spoke before I could utter a single word "May I have the dance fair maiden?" he asked jokily, bowing deeply and offering me his hand

"Indeed you may kind Sir" I said taking his hand and smiling broadly. He kissed the back of my hand before puling me out of my seat and onto the dance floor.

The song that played was slow thus making the dancing slow. Oliver nervously placed both hands around my waist his confidence vanishing and a slight blush creeping up his face. I smirked at his antics and put my arms around his neck. The music changed to a slightly faster song but we kept our dancing formation.

It was a catchy tune and the lyrics made me smile as I started up at Oliver a dreamy grin on my face

'_Cause it's been fear that ties me down to everything _

_But it's love, your love, that cuts the strings…._

"I allways liked your hair down" he smiled fondly, taking a hand off my waist and brushing my hair behind my ear. I blushed knowing that, that was the soul reason I'd worn my hair down in the first place.

I felt so safe in Oliver's arms. I rested my head on his chest and listend to his heart beat as we continued to dance to the music, I could hear him hummng along to the tune in my ear making me giggle

_So long Status quo _

_I think I just let go_

_You make me want to be brave._

_The way it was is no longer good enough._

_You make me want to be brave,…..brave_

A thought sudenly occurred to me I lifted my head off of his chest and looked up at Wood, my fingers still intwinded at the base of his neck.

"Why are you dancing with me?" I asked seriously

"what?" he asked inreduasly his eye brows knitting together

"You could dance with any girl here, why are you bothering with me?" I said sadly knowing it to be true. _Almost every girl here would give her wand arm to dance with the famous Oliver Wood ,_ _I know we're best mates and everything but surely he should be dancing with one of them not plain, borring old me._

"Because I want to dance with you" he said seriously before a smirk pulled at his lips "you're my number one girl Kates" he winked playfully and I rolled my eyes and swatted his arm.

_So long Status quo _

_I think I just let go_

_You make me want to be brave_

_I wanna be brave!_

_The way it was is no longer good enough._

_You make me want to be brave,…..brave_

We waltzed past the twins, George was dancing with Alicia and Fred with Angelina and both boys were spinnging their partners around like crazzy, it was a wonder that the girls hadn't fallen over from dizziness.

I smiled as I saw that Hermione was dancing with Ron and a very disgrenteld Krum was watching from the side lines. I gave Hermione a thumbs up. Ron had his back to me so he didn't see her return the gesture with a huge smile on her face.

"What was that about?" asked Oliver, seeing what had passed between us two girls

"Oh come on Ollie isn't it obvious that those two have liked each other for ages?" I asked him unable to believe how he couldn't see it

"Actualy" he said thoughtfully "that does make a lot of sense" I rolled my eyes exasperatedly

"Honestly Oliver you really are oblivous to people's feelings" I said attempting to sound angrey "Even if it's right under your nose" I wasn't talking about Ron and Hermione any more and I think he knew it. He looked down at me eye brows furrowed, a searching expression on his face. He kept trying to catch my eye but I rested my head back on his chest making this feat inpossible. He let out a sigh of fustration at my stuborness.

I wanted to tell him I really did but I didn't want to risk our friendship for the unlikely chance that he felt the same way.

"Have you seen Harry?" asked Oliver breaking the odd silence between the two of us

"No, not unless he's some how managed to trasform himself into a Weasley" I joked, referng to the large amount of red heads

Oliver's mouth twiched at my joke "I though he'd be here though" he said his hazel eyes shone with disapointment "I haven't seen him since Dumbledore's funeral and even then I didn't get a chance to talk to him"

"H'es a busy kid it can't be easy being _the chosen one_" I comforted

"Aye, I suppose you're right" he said smiling down at me causing my heart to go into over drive.

"Of course I am" I breathed as I saw him draw a little clooser a smile still on his face, we were practicly nose to nose now, I wasn't really sure what was going on but I did nothing to stop it.

But before anything else could happen we heard a loud scream as something silver leapt through the crowd, it cicled Wood and I before landing in the middle of the dance floor, it was a huge linx patronous.

"The minastry has fallen" spoke the linx in a deep voice "Scrimger is dead, they are coming" peple began to panic and before we knew it it was an all out stampeed to get out the marqee. Someone bargerd past Oliver and I, sperating us and knocking me to the ground.

"Katie? Katie?" I ould hear Oliver's paniced voice calling me as people rushed past. "Get out of my way" growled Wood using his shoulder to ram people out of his path.

I put my fingers to my mouth, it was stiging violently , I pulled my hand away to find it coverd in blood.

"Katie" sighed Oliver with relief, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. "we've got to get out of here" he said and before I could say any thing he disapearated taking me along with him.

**What do you think? As you can probebly tell I also love Ron and Hermione so I've been shipping them in the back ground:D please review:D:D:D**


	14. For now

**Hey guys. I wrote this whole story in one of my note books by hand but then I got an idea late one night and decided to go back and add the Wedding chapter in, this chapter was another late addition I thought that it was getting a little too unrealistic with the two been best buds all the time so I decided to add in this argument, shake it up a bit.**

**P.S there is still tons of fluff:D:D:D**

**ENJOY:D:D:D**

Chapter fourteen:

For now

KATIE'S POV: POST HOGWARTS

"Whoa" I said when we reached our destination, apperition always made me feel dizzy, I rested a hand on Wood's shoulder to steady myself. "Where are we?" I asked taking in the unfamiliar surroundings of a modern living room.

"My flat" answered Oliver turning me to face him as he examined my appearance

"I didn't get splinched Ol" I said feeling nervous under his piercing gaze.

"No but you did get a busted lip when you fell" he said reaching into his pocket and retrieving his wand

"I didn't fall" I protested "I was pushed" Oliver smirked and rolled his eyes sceptically as he waved his wand and silently cast the spell. I brought my fingers to my lips and found the cut completely healed. "Thanks" I smiled.

"What's going to happen to the people at the wedding?" I asked my gut wrenching as I thought about Ange, Alicia and the twins and what might have become of them.

"They should be okay" comforted Oliver "most of _the Order _was there" I nodded but still felt uneasy

"What do we do now?" I asked looking into his hazel eyes beseechingly

"We can stay here for tonight" said Wood running his fingers through his hair like he was stressed "Then tomorrow I'm taking you to my mum's house in Scotland"

"What?" I asked not believing what he was saying "I want to stay here with you. Why are you sending me away?"

"Because Kates it finally happened, the thing _the Order_ have been dreading for months, the minister is dead and one of the Death eaters' puppets will replace him. In short, _You-know-who_ will have complete control of the ministry through another, if he controls the ministry he controls the entire country and who will _You-know-who _want to get rid of?" he asked me begging for me to understand

"Muggle borns" I said clapping my hand over my mouth

"Exactly, muggle borns like you Kates"

"What can he do? Lock us all up in Azkaban?"

"That's what will happen to the ones he doesn't kill, yes" said Oliver solemnly "Katie sending you away is the last thing I want to do but you will be safe there, the laws are slightly different in Scotland and you will be under _the Order's_ protection" he said placing a hand on each of my shoulders, I shrugged them off

"I want to join _the Order_ Oliver not get protected by it" I protested

"No, no way you're not joining, not a chance" he said turning away from me and starting to pace across the room

"And why not?" I asked anger building up inside of me. I clenched my fists

""It's too dangerous you'll get yourself killed" he said angrily, stopping his pacing and glaring at me

"You're not my Captain anymore Oliver" I shouted "You can't tell me what to do" I scrunched up my nose "I'm not a kid anymore, I am 18 years old encase you haven't noticed"

"Yeah I'm not your Captain" he shouted back, we were practically nose too nose now and full out screaming at each other. We had, had arguments before all best friends did but never one like this "but I'm your fucking best mate and I don't want to see you get yourself killed which is bound to happen if you join _the Order_"

"You can't stop me" I yelled, my face turning red

"No I can't but I can try. I don't want to be awake every night wondering if yours is the next name I read in the news paper, the next person to have died because if you die then part of me dies too" He bellowed. I hadn't seen Oliver get this angry off the Quiditch pitch it was rather intimidating but I held my ground.

"That is so hypercritical you're in _the Order_, you're taking these risks and what the hell do you think I've been doing since the day I found out that you signed up? I feel sick to my stomach with worry over you. Wondering if you are lying dead some where and I can't even find out if you're still breathing because our post is being intercepted because of _You-know-fucking-who_, Who I am not even aloud to fight against because you won't let me. How come it's one rule for you and another for me"? I asked jabbing him in the chest with my index finger.

"Because you're life is so much more important then mine" screamed Wood, reaching a volume that I didn't think humanly possible "Katie I don't care about this war, I don't care if I die tomorrow as long as you are safe, nothing else matters to me"

I stared at him my mouth hanging open unable to come up with an angry retort to this because he was just tying to do right by me, I could see it in is eyes.

"Please Kates" he said quietly his voice hoarse from all the shouting "I know you're brave, I know you want to fight, I know you don't care about the danger but please don't join _the Order_" he begged his eyes full of sorrow and concern "if not for you, then for me because I can't live without you Kates" all the anger left me

"Okay Ollie" I said closing the gap between us and hugging my best friend "We'll do it your way…..for now" I knew that the minute something kicked off nothing Oliver could say could make me change my mind about fighting.

~X~X~X~X~

I crept down the dark hallway of Oliver's flat. Oliver had been a true gentleman and had given me his bed while he slept on the couch but I kept having horrible dreams about my friends and what had happened to them when the Death eaters had arrived at the wedding.

I peered through the living room door Oliver was sleeping soundly, dressed in a black T-shirt and a pair of boxers. I smirked at his loud snores. I was wearing one of Oliver's blue _Puddlemere United_ T-shirts, it was far too big and reached just above my knees. Angelina and Alicia were sending all my belongings over by owl the next day.

I tied to creep away not wanting to wake up the snoozing Quiditch player but grace and elegance was never really one of my talents and I stubbed my toe on the door frame. I yelped in pain and hopped around on my good foot muttering some very colourful swear words that I had picked up from my days on the Quiditch team.

"Katie?" laughed Oliver as I continued to hop around the hall way.

"Son of a…." I started then realised I had destroyed my target of not waking up my ex-captain and I stopped hopping and waved sheepishly "oh hi Ollie"

"What are doing up?" he asked getting up off the sofa and leaning against the evil door frame that had mutilated my poor toe.

"I couldn't sleep" I lied not wanting to mention the nightmares

"Are you worried too?" he asked and my heart leapt a little at the thought of not being alone in my fears for my old team mates. I nodded

"Ollie can I sleep on the sofa with…with you?" I asked blushing scarlet and looking at the floor.

"Erm…" he stuttered as he turned as red as a quaffle "Yeah… I guess….sure…why not?" I grinned nervously before darting back to the bed room and retrieving my pillow.

We laid down top to tail on the comfy sofa. It was a tight fit but rather comfortable. "Errrr" I said pinching my nose "Oliver your feet stink" he laughed and nudged the side of my face with his foot. "Eww Ol that's disgusting stop it" he nudged me again "right" I growled grabbing my pillow from behind me and aimed before throwing it straight at his laughing face.

"Oi" he said pulling the pillow off him and casting it onto the floor "you've had it Bell" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him. He began to tickle me. I gasped for air as I began to giggle violently When he finally stopped I laid back down on my side of the sofa.

"You're a bully you know that?" I said nudging his face with my own foot. He began to tickle my feet so I pulled them up to my chest "You're also childish" he lobbed his pillow at me where it hit me in the face.

I leaned forward to slap him but stopped when I saw his eyes widen with shock. Then it dawned on me I had just shown him the back of my hand that had been scarred by Umbridge's quill all those years ago. Those words were stuck with me forever _"I must respect my superiors". _I had used one of Fred and Georges products to conceal the mark for the wedding but it was only temporary and had evidently worn off.

I tried to pull my arm away but Oliver was two quick he grabbed my wrist with his Keeper reflexes and gently pulled my arm closer to him. I knelt there my arm out stretched watching his distraught expression, it broke my heart. I felt him trace the words with his index finger, the hurt in his eyes increasing.

"Katie how?" he asked looking up at me. I hated to be the one to tell him, I wished I'd have told him a few years ago when we were in Hogsmeade but I didn't and know I had to tell him the truth.

"Remember when I said that Umbridge had extreme punishments?" he nodded, a tight grip still on my hand "well one of them was to use a quill that when you wrote lines with it, it carved your crime onto the back of your hand" I expected to see him fill with anger, Oliver was known for his thunderous rages but I saw none of that in his hazel eyes.

"Kates why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, and I felt a huge pang of guilt

"I didn't want to worry you" I said truthfully, I didn't want to see that same hurt look in his eyes that I was seeing now.

"That old toad better get what's coming to her for this" growled Wood looking away from me, I placed my other hand on his arm and he softened at my touch the anger ebbing away.

"I'm sorry that she did this to you" he said bitterly

"Don't worry about it, it didn't hurt much anyway" I assured him

"I'm sorry I wasn't around to protect you" he apologised again

"Now you are just being silly, there was nothing you could have done and anyway I can look after myself" I smiled, he laughed

"Yeah right" he said sarcastically

"I can" I said pouting and pulling my arm away from him. I picked up the pillows which had been thrown onto the floor and chucked one at him but he caught it and put it behind his back before lying down.

I rested my head on the other pillow. "Night Ollie" I said

"Night Kates" he replied. I fell asleep but this time there were no nightmares in fact it was the best nights sleep I had ever gotten.

**What do you think? The next chapter continues from here:D please review:D:D:D**


	15. Meeting his mother

**Disclaimer: the brill Jo owns all**

**Hey guys and gals sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been busy anyway here it is chapter 15, enjoy….**

Chapter fifthteen:

Meeting his mother

KATIE'S POV: POST HOGWARTS

I was stood in Oliver's kitchen finally dressed in my own clothes of a _Weird sisters_ T-shirt and jeans. Ange and Leesh had just sent my belongings over from the flat we three shared.

"You ready?" asked Oliver a stoic look on his face

"As I'll ever be" I sighed reluctantly, looking at the floor. I had managed to persuade Ollie to let me stay until noon but now it could no longer be delayed, we had to leave.

"I wish you could stay, you know that don't you?" he asked lifting up my chin so I was looking him in the eye, I nodded "it's just not…"

"Yeah, yeah I know Ol, it's not safe, I understand, I just don't like it" I said pulling out of his reach. I didn't mean to be surly with him but I couldn't help it, I could understand that I needed to go into hiding but I didn't understand or more I didn't _want_ to understand why I had to leave him. Again. We spent most of our time apart these days, ever since he left Hogwarts, now I only saw my best friend in terrible circumstances.

He took my hand and gave it a squeeze before we disaperated. After all the colours and shapes had stopped spinning we landed in a secluded Scottish moor where the only thing in sight was a small cottage.

"Steady on" said Wood catching me as I stumbled still disconcerted from the journey.

"It's freezing" I said my teeth chattering as I hugged myself against the cold wind that was attacking us.

"I told you to bring a coat" Laughed Oliver

"s-shut u-u-up" I stuttered. Oliver sighed and draped an arm around me, shielding me somewhat from the wind as he led me up the garden path and up to the front door.

Oliver rapped on the small wooden door and within seconds a woman answered. She was very short even shorter than me, she only reached up to about Oliver's shoulder where as I reached his chin. Her hair was a mousey brown and flecked with grey, her eyes were a soft blue and sparkled as she beamed at us.

"Come in, come in dears, out of that horrible wind" She said stepping back a little to let us pass and ushering us through.

I took in the small living room that we now stood in. It led on to the kitchen, all the furniture was very old fashioned, photo frames covered the walls and side boards and a roaring fire blazed in the grate. I smiled it was very comfortable here; it reminded me of _the burrow _the difference being it didn't have a bunch of red heads darting about the place.

"Let me look at you" ordered Mrs Wood in a strong Scottish accent just like Oliver's. Standing on her tip toes and placing a hand on each side of her son's face, she kept moving his head in different directions so she could examine him from every angle. "My, I think you've grown even taller" she smiled "hmmmm though you look a wee bit peaky, have you been staying up all night thinking up those barmy Quiditch plays of yours?" she said her brows furrowing.

"Does he still do that?" I chuckled

"Mum" moaned Oliver

"Aye he does" she said smiling at me warmly before letting go of her son "well?" She asked "aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked nudging Oliver playfully.

"Oh…er….yeah" said Wood turning slightly to look at me.

"Mum this is Katie, Katie this is my mum" he said looking rather nervous

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Wood" I smiled unsurely

"Oh please call me Aggie dear" she said enveloping me into a tight hug, after a few seconds of shock I hugged her back, glad that I has been so warmly welcomed into the Wood household.

"Oliver be a dear and take Katie's things to her room" she said letting me go and smiling at her son. Oliver nodded picked up my bags and made for the stairs "such a good boy" smiled his mother fondly as he disappeared from sight.

"Yeah he is" I sighed wistfully.

"You'll be staying in Oliver's old room my dear, I hope that's alright, it's the only spare room I have"

"That will be fine Mrs W-Aggie" I corrected myself and her smile widened.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Katie, you're a good influence on Oliver all he ever use to talk about was Quiditch but ever since his fifth year, it's been Katie this and Katie that"

"Really?" I smirked, eager to find out more valuable black mail material on my best friend

"Oh aye, I think the poor little lamb is rather smitten" she chuckled as I blushed. She had to be joking there was no way Oliver liked me like that. To him I was just one of the boys or his little sister.

"Mum" called Wood room upstairs "what are you telling her?" he sounded worried

"Nothing sweetheart" she called back winking at me

"I've been begging Ollie for years to bring you up one summer but he never did I think he thought I might embarrass him"

"And I had a bloody good reason to think that" joked Oliver leaping down the stairs.

"Language young man" scalded his mother; Oliver just rolled his eyes and looked at his watch

"Blimey, I gonna be late, I've got a meeting with Bill Weasley" he said hurriedly.

He set a hand on each of my shoulders and bent his knees slightly so he could look me in the eyes "Kates promise me that you'll stay here, that you'll be careful, that you'll stay out of trouble" I nodded in agreement "I'll try and see you when I can but the ministry might make that impossible" he told me sadly, he looked down at his watch again "Fuc-" he started but earned a glare from his mother so he changed tact "flipping heck, I need to go, bye Kates" he said kissing me on the cheek

"Be careful" I told him

"Aren't I always" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Look after her" he told his mother giving her a quick hug

"I will, I promise" she said letting her son go. He gave me a final meaningful look before darting out of the front door.

"Bye" I called as he disaperated; my heart broke.

~X~X~X~X~

Aggie was bustling about in the kitchen as I explored the living room. I was looking at the old pictures on the wall, they were magical therefore the pictures moved. I walked past the pictures of the little baby Oliver with a smile on my face. He was a very cute kid.

I stopped and looked at the largest picture of the lot. It was of a tall, handsome man in his early 30's he was holding a small brown haired boy of about 3 years old and stood next to them was his wife who had mousey brown air and soft blue eyes. I heard Mrs Wood enter the room and I plucked up the courage to ask

"Aggie is this Oliver's father?" I asked tentatively

"Yes dear that's Alban" she smiled sadly

"He looks just like Oliver" I said softly taking in his appearance, his hair was chestnut brown and stuck up in a way that looked like he had just climbed off a broomstick, he had a lop sided grin on his face as he looked down at his young son and his familiar hazel eyes glistened with happiness.

"Aye, he was a good man too, exceptionally brave and talented" she beamed as if thinking about a cherished memory

"I am so sorry, Oliver told me what happened" I sad my mind going back to the day that the Dementors boarded the Hogwarts express.

"It's alright dear my husband died for what he believed in, not many wives can say that" she said proudly "and I have Oliver, he's got so much of his father in him"

"Your son is a good man" I told her, my heat aching as I wondered what he was doing now. _Was he_ _preparing something with the Order? Had he seen the twins or Ange and Alicia? Was he at home, all alone?_

"Indeed his is dear" she smiled fondly "I'm going to go to bed now sweetheart, you may stay up if you wish" she crossed the room towards me "good night dear" she said clumsily patting me on the cheek before heading up the stair case.

Having no reason to stay up I went to the room that I would be staying in for the next Merlin knows how long.

I opened the door and took in the sight before me. The room was decorated from top to bottom in red and gold, a smile crept up my face and before I knew it I was grinning like some one had cast a cheering charm on me. I noticed that some of his old Quiditch plays were still pinned up on the notice board.

I followed the small dot labelled _Bell_ with my finger as it moved across the page occasionally meeting up with two other dots labelled _Spinnet_ and _Johnson._ I pulled out the draws of his wardrobe, I wasn't trying to be nosey but I couldn't resist. I found one of Oliver's old Gryffindor team jumpers that were bright crimson with one thick gold strip across it; I beamed and hugged it close to my chest.

I sat down on the bed the jumper still in my hand. I picked up the golden picture frame that sat on his night stand and my grin grew even wider if that was possible. It was a shot taken of the whole team the day we had ad won the cup. Harry was being hoisted on to the Twins shoulders, Angelina and Alicia were hugging each other while silently screaming with joy and Oliver was spinning me around in that crazy victory dance. My eyes filled with tears as my mind was pulled out of the past and into the here and now. All these people, all these people that I loved _so_ much could die any day now. The Death eaters wouldn't care if they were brave, brilliant and loyal they would kill them any way, what chance did any of us stand?

I didn't sleep a wink and that was the start of many sleepless nights spent in Oliver's old bedroom, me wearing his old jumper and staring as the six people I loved the most smiled and laughed soundlessly, forever happy in that one memory, I wondered how long our happiness would last.

**What do you think? The battle of Hogwarts kicks off next chapter then it really starts to get interesting:D please review:D:D:D**


	16. We're fighting!

**Things are starting to draw to a close, only a few more chapters until the end **_***sigh***_** I've really enjoyed writing this story I'll be sad when it's over. Oh well on with the show:D**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K but I'm not so I don't own this **_***sigh***_

Chapter 16:

It all begins

KATIE'S POV: POST HOGWARTS

I was sprawled out on Oliver's old bed, in Oliver's old room, wearing Oliver's old jumper and staring at Oliver's old photo. I couldn't escape my sorrow, he was everywhere I turned and I missed him like hell.

Nearly a year had passed us by now and thanks to _You-know-who_ and his grip on the ministry Oliver had been unable able to visit even once due to the fact that he was being watched. I felt hollow an lonely without him even though Aggie had made me feel welcome I could never consider it home for home is where the heart is so my home was where ever Ollie was.

I traced my finger across the smooth glass of the picture frame that encased my ex-captain's laughing face as the rest of the team celebrated around him.

I set the picture lovingly back on the bedside table and allowed a huge sigh of longing to escape my lips. I needed to see him, being apart was killing me. Being surrounded by his things and our old memories encased in golden frames was not enough, not nearly enough.

I plunged into my jeans pocket and pulled out a small gold Galleon the same that we had used to send messages to each in the old DA days. They were still going strong from what I'd heard, opposing Snape's rule at Hogwarts with Neville Longbottom as their new leader in Harry's absence. I smiled, I loved to think of what they must be doing right now, rallying the students against him, McGonagall and the other teachers would take their side I was sure.

I turned the coin over in my hand. Then suddenly it burned red hot and I dropped it on the bed in shock. I picked it up and examined the small writing where the date would be on an ordinary coin, there was a message, a message for those of us outside the castle walls _"Harry is back. Hogwarts is going to fight. We need reinforcements. Go to the Hogs head"_ I let a happy but crazed laugh leave my mouth. Harry was back. Oliver's mum and I had been listening to his progress on _Potter watch _for months and after breaking into Gringotts bank our hero was back and if they needed help fighting then I was there. I didn't know how we were going to get into Hogwarts but I guessed I'd just go to the pub and see

I leapt off of the bed. Pushing the promises I had made to Oliver to the back of my mind I grabbed my wand and bolted out of the room.

~X~X~X~X~

I stumbled as I often did when I arrived at the run down pub also known as the Hogs head. It took a long time to persuade Aggie to let me go but after while she understood that this was just something I had to do. I didn't like leaving her there; her eyes were full of worry, not just for me but for her son whose whereabouts was still unknown to us, Worry for all those who were about to fight, worry for the fate of the entire wizarding world.

Angelina caught me before I hit the ground. "Walk much?" laughed Alicia as I steadied myself. Then as if realising I hadn't seen these two in almost a year I hugged them both at the same time, practically suffocating them.

"Nice jumper" smirked Ange when I finally let them go. I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing Oliver's old Gryffindor jumper

"Ah" I said I blush creeping up my face.

"Come on, come on get moving" ordered the barman ushering us towards a large secret passage concealed behind a painting "this is no time for gossiping. Move"

We didn't argue, we just climbed into the dimly lit passage way, just before we walked away the man called to us "You tell Longbottom that you are the last lot, you hear I don't' want any more children running around my pub" we nodded to tell him we'd pass it on.

"Do you know who else is coming?" I asked in a hushed voice as we waked through the tunnel.

"As far as we can tell Fred, George and Lee are already there" whispered Ange

"Why are we whispering?" asked Alicia

"I don't know" I admitted and we all giggled.

"Katie where have you been? We kept asking Oliver but he kept saying that it was "Classified" said Leesh putting on a deep Scottish accent when she quoted Oliver's words.

I laughed and explained to them where I had been hiding

"So, are you on good terms with your future mother-in-law then?" smirked Ange

"Oh shut up" I hissed

"Is that all you've got?" asked Alicia as we neared the exit. I pushed on the second portrait and it swung open to reveal what I guessed must be _the room of requiremen_t. Hammocks and make shift beds where every where, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff hangings dangled from the sealing and the place was packed with students who welcomed their new arrivals with loud cheers.

Ange and Alicia ran up to the twins and hugged their boyfriends. While I greeted the people I knew as I passed. I patted Neville Longbottom on the back and told him what the barman had said, he just laughed

"Oh Ab doesn't mean that, he's been saying that for hours now" he smirked.

I stood on my tip toes and craned my neck but the man I was looking for was no to be seen. "Oliver's not here yet" smiled Neville kindly

"I am a really that obvious?" I asked

"Just a little. I am sure he'll be here soon" he said patting me on the back before walking away to relay orders to another student. I smiled, young Neville the boy who was always shy and clumsy was now the great leader and it suited him.

I joined my friends near the front of the room, my heart now heavy.

"Where's Harry?" asked Angelina as I greeted the twins

"Oh he went with Luna to Ravenclaw tower, he needs to find something" replied Ginny who I hadn't noticed until then. I gave her a quick one armed hug and a smile.

"What was with Ron and Hermione?" asked Lee Jordan joining us "they just ran out saying something about a bathroom" he said gesturing towards the door

"That's odd" said Ginny her brows furrowing

"Lee" I cried hugging the ex-Quiditch commentator having not seen him since wedding.

"Do you think Wood will kill me if I hug you back?" asked Lee and I laughed.

"I might do Jordan. I'll have to think about it" came a familiar Scottish brogue from the passage entrance; we all gasped and turned as Oliver Wood leapt down onto the stone floor followed by the rest of the Weasleys, Professor Lupin and a few people I did not recognise.

Oliver walked towards us a serious look on his face which I knew was meant for me "Ollie I know that I promised but…."

"It's alright Kates" he said his stoic expression breaking into his lop sided grin "I knew I couldn't keep you out of trouble for very long" he pulled me into a tight hug, where I nuzzled my face into his shirt and he would occasionally kiss the top of my head. The hug lasted for a least 5 minutes and when we broke apart most of the room was staring at us with amused smirks on their faces. Fred, George and Lee wolf whistled as we blushed.

"Look Kates" said Wood scanning the room nervously before making eyes contact with me "there is something I have to…er…tell you,…something important"

"Yes?" I said encouragingly

"I….." he started but he was interrupted by the arrival of Harry and Luna

"Harry what's happening?" asked Lupin

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school" said Harry, there were a few gasps at this "-Snape's run for it" then as if realising who he was talking to he asked "what are you doing here? How did you know?

Fred explained how they had messaged the rest of the DA and how the DA had told the Order.

"What's first Harry?" asked George, putting an arm around Alicia "what's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great hall to get organised" Harry explained "We're fighting!" We all cheered loudly before we charged out of the room in a huge stampede. Oliver grabbed my hand tightly as we joined the crowd heading for the Great hall.

People kept shouting things like "Dumbledore's Army!", "For Potter" and "For Hogwarts" as we pelted down the stone steps and set down at the Gryffindor table. I squeezed Oliver's hand tightly as we looked up at McGonagall, ready for our orders.

**WOW it took me so many attempts to get this chapter how I wanted it, I hope you enjoyed it:D I absolutely love the last few chapters, they were so fun to think up:D please review:D:D:D**


	17. Harry Potter is dead!

**Hey guys I have been wanting to write this chapter for ages, I hope you enjoy it:D:D:D**

**Disclaimer: if I was J.K then there would have been a lot more KBOW and Ron/Hermione in the books and Nev would have ended up with Luna so I am not J.K and this does not belong to me**

Chapter seventeen:

Harry Potter is dead!

KATIE'S POV: POST HOGWARTS

The battle had kicked off. Those of us who were of age had been placed into our different groups each with their own method of attack. We were the front line charged with fighting the Death eaters head on. I hadn't seen, Angelina, Alicia, the twins or Oliver in over an hour I felt sick with worry but I had to keep going. I hoped that what ever Harry was looking for he'd find it fast because we were dying out there.

The smell of dirt, blood and death filled my nostrils as a sprinted across the court yard. I felt my whole body jolt with pain and grief as I was saw Colin Creevey hit the ground never to move again. The poor kid had sneaked back despite being under age. I knelt down and closed his eyes so he could sleep in peace before I got back up and continued my assault on the attacking swarms.

A large Death eater blocked my path. He had blood around his mouth that I knew did not belong to him. He reeked or murder if that is even possible. I recognised him from an old wanted poster as the vicious werewolf Fenrir Greyback. I took a step back as he moved closer. A horrible, inhuman smile pulled at his lips as he drew nearer to me. I sent a curse his way but he deflected it with ease.

"Hello girly" he greeted me his voice full of venom and fake friendliness, it sent shivers of terror down my spine. I shot another spell at him but again he blew it off with a casual flick of his wand.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?" he smirked, mocking me, his cruel eyes gleamed with pleasure. He sent a curse at me, which caught me off guard and made me stagger back and fall into a pile of rubble. I let out a cry of pain as the sharp rock tore through Oliver's jumper and pierced my skin.

"I'm going to enjoy feasting on your pretty little neck" snarled the werewolf as he lunged at me. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the excruciating pain but it never came.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" I heard a familiar voice cry, I opened my eyes to see Oliver Wood dive at Greyback, tackling the werewolf to the ground. Greyback didn't react he was in a state of shock. Oliver punched him hard across the face and I heard a loud crack that was the sound of the werewolf's nose breaking under Wood's fist. "YOU BASTERD!" cried my ex-captain hitting him again "if you EVER go near her again I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" shouted Oliver between blows.

Greyback tried to throw off the Puddlemere Keeper but Wood shot a full body bind curse which hit him in the chest. His limbs froze and he was unable to move, his eyes darting around furiously.

"Are you alright?" panted Oliver taking my hand and pulling me carefully out of pile of rubble

"Yeah" I beamed despite my bruised back and ribs "Thanks to you" I let go of Oliver's hand and gained my balance readying myself for what I was about to say. I had to tell him. Even if he didn't feel the same I had to because there was a bloody good chance of us both dying that night.

"Oliver….." I began but he cut me off

"I love you Katie Bell!" he grinned happily, kissing me on the cheek "Always have, always will" with that he darted off into the night and back into the battle.

"OLIVER!" I shouted after him knowing he was long gone "OLIVER WOOD YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled into the night air. I laughed despite myself. He loved me. He bloody loved me. I felt invincible like I could defeat a whole army of Death eaters.

I gave Greyback a hard kick in the stomach before I charged back at the attacking hoards. I had to survive this; I had to tell him that I loved him too. I had so much to live for and those evil bastards weren't taking that away from me without a fight.

~X~X~X~X~

"Oliver!" I called as I walked through the corridors of my crumbling school. We had been given one hour for Harry to give himself up and we only had 15 minutes left of that time.

"Alicia" I cried in joy as I caught sight of my friend walking towards me her face smudged with grime and a large gash across her left cheek. I hugged her tight and she hugged me back both of us crying a little in relief and grief.

"Have you seen Oliver?" I asked holding her at arms length

"No sorry Katie" She shook her head sadly "I haven't seen him since the battle he was leading some sort of air strike"

"Air strike" I repeated "that bloody idiot" I cursed. Was he trying to get himself killed?

"I'd help you look Katie but I have to find Ange and George" she explained. My stomach dropped you never mentioned one twin without the other.

"What about Fred?" I asked thinking I already knew the answer as tears cascaded down Alicia's face

"Fred is….Fred is dead" she sobbed. I could feel hot tears running down my own face but wiped them away with the sleeve of Oliver's jumper.

"Go find them" I patted her shoulder giving her a sad smile. She nodded before darting off. I looked down at my watch; 10 minutes to go. I began to sprint down the corridors heading for the Great hall where the injured and dead where being kept. I prayed to Merlin that he wasn't in there. I was just about to run through the gold door when I heard him.

"Kates?" he said walking out of the court yard his white shirt torn so I could see a large gash across his chest. His clothes were blood stained and he had dirt and a large graze on his handsome face.

"Oliver Alban Wood" I barked anger flaring up inside me. I marched over to him, my nose scrunched up in annoyance. "An air strike? An air strike?" I exclaimed my voice shrill and high pitched "Are you bloody mental Wood? Do you have some sort of medical condition that means you can't stay away from a broom for more than five minutes?" I asked jabbing him in the chest with my index finger "And where the hell have you been I been going out of my mind?"

"You done?" he asked an amused smirk on his face

"Yes" I said taking in a deep breath as all the anger left me. I fell into his arms and buried my face into his ripped shirt, taking in his sent.

Even after the battle he still smelt like Quiditch. You are probably wondering what Quiditch smells like so let me explain. It smells of new grass and fresh air. Of the leather of a quaffle and the cold, gold metal of a snitch. Of rain and early morning practises and a slightly musky smell of the changing rooms. It smelt like Oliver Wood and it was the sent that filled the air whenever I had made _Amortentia_ in Potions class.

"I thought you were dead" I told him my voice slightly muffled by his shirt "Where have you been?"

He stroked my hair "Neville told me that he had seen you and that you were alive so I offered to help him carry the bodies into the Great hall" he told me. I nodded satisfied with his answer. I lifted my head off his chest and looked around at the destroyed court yard. Bodies littered the floor and most of the castle walls had been blown to pieces.

"So much pain, so much death" I sighed

"And in a few minutes it will all start again" continued Wood

"Have you heard about Fred?" I asked looking up at Oliver

He nodded as a tear trickled down his cheek. I had never seen my best friend cry in all my years' of knowing him. I wiped the tear away carefully with my thumb.

"It's not right" he said scanning the school "How could someone so full of life be dead?" My heart ached as I remembered all the good times we had shared with Fred and how hollow life would be without him. If that was how we were feeling I couldn't begin to imagine what George must have been going through

"Ollie?" I asked after a few minutes of silence"did you really mean what you said earlier? During the battle" I asked looking straight into his beautiful eyes.

"Aye I did" he said a serious expression on his face. I smiled, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When we broke apart Wood rested his fore head against mine. "Good because the feeling's mutual" I breathed "I love you Oliver Wood. You Quiditch crazed idiot" he laughed and kissed me softly again. I felt invincible, invulnerable, untouchable, like I could face Voldemort himself, yes Voldemort I wasn't scared of the name anymore because I had the only thing that I could ever need. I had him.

Our moment of happiness was ruined when we heard Voldemort's harsh cruel voice speak aloud to the school again "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" he cried and the world fell apart. Harry was the symbol that kept us fighting, our hero, how could he be dead? But of course, Harry had given himself up; he wouldn't want anyone else to die, anyone who had known him knew that.

Harry's death just made me want to fight even more, for his memory, for Fred, for everybody we had lost, for the ones we loved who were still with us, for our school, for the man I loved. If Voledamort thought that our hero's demise would leave us defeated he was wrong. We were going down fighting; we had everything to fight for and nothing to loose whilst Voldemort had nothing, no reason to keep going because he had no one that he loved.

I could see that Oliver was thinking the exact same thing; he had his jaw set and an expression on his face that would frighten the living daylights out of any Death eater. Oliver held me tight as we, along with the other warriors of Hogwarts went out to meet the Death eater's preseason.

**Just one more chapter to go:D please review:D:D:D**


	18. It's braver to face your fears

**Here it is the End **_***sniff*sniff***_** it's all over where to go to now? **_***sigh***_** oh well enough of my mopping on with the story:D:D:D:D**

**Disclaimer: I still haven't mastered the power to morph into J.K so I still don't own this (surprise, surprise)**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed you are all amazing:D:D:D**

Chapter eighteen:

It's braver to face your fears

KATIE'S POV: POST HOGWARTS

I was sat at the old Gryffindor table watching the other students as they either celebrated our victory or mourned the people we had lost.

George was sat across from me and was holding a sobbing Angelina in his arms as they both mourned the loss of Fred Weasley. I sighed sadly, I missed Fred too but I felt like I was imposing on two of the people who had loved that brilliant boy the most.

Alicia was having her injuries mended by Lee Jordan but his medical skills were limited and she kept wincing in pain as he heavy handily cleaned her cuts.

I gazed around the hall yet again, knowing that he wasn't there. I hadn't seen Oliver since Harry had finally defeated Voldemort. We had been separated as we fought the Death eaters for the second time.

"Go after him" said George who had been watching my frantic searches

"No, it's alright I can stay" I said not wanting to leave my friends when we were all so emotionally raw.

"It's okay Kitty-kat" smiled George weakly some of his old self shinning through "go find him and tell him from me, congratulations on finally growing a pair and telling you how he felt" he smirked slightly as I nodded. I reached across the table and patted the remaining Weasley twin's hand fondly before standing up and making my way out of the hall.

I beamed as I passed Neville Longbottom who was still staring at the sword in front of him on the table with a look of disbelief on his face. I saw Luna Lovegood reach across the table and grasp the true Gryffindor's hand. Neville came out of the dazed state and smiled at the blonde haired girl.

I waved as I passed Ron who had his arm around Hermione, they waved back and I rolled my eyes good naturedly and gave them a look that said _It's-about-ruddy-time_. I noticed that Harry the boy-who-had-lived a second time and had saved us all was no where to be seen. I pushed everything else to the back of my head as I exited the hall and focused on finding Wood.

I walked through the ruined corridors calling Oliver's name but received no reply. Then it hit me like a 20ft giant. I knew where he was, it was so obvious that I cursed myself as I sprinted through the grounds, the gentle breeze blowing my hair out behind me.

It was a bright sunny day. I don't really believe in all that Divanation stuff but I hoped it was a sign for a better future.

I shut my eyes as I reached my destination. The smell of burnt wood and fabric hit me. I didn't want to see what the Death eaters had done to the place that held so many cherished memories for me but Oliver was more important than any of that. I forced my eyes open and saw the smouldering stands of the Quiditch pitch. It had been set alight during the battle.

I fought back tears as I ploughed forward heading for the Quiditch field. He was stood there in the middle of the scorched pitch, his hands in his pockets as he stared up at the blue sky.

"Oliver" I said softly as I stood beside him. He didn't look at me his gaze still firmly on the heavens.

"They'll be able to rebuild it you know?" I assured him begging for him to make a reply

"Oh" he said looking at me he didn't look angry or surprised in fact he didn't look anything, he just seemed empty. "I wasn't worried about the pitch. I was just remembering old times, you know?" he smiled weakly but it still took my breath away.

"Yeah" I sighed gazing up at the sky as well

He chuckled slightly "It was on this very pitch that I fell in love with you" he told me a real smile on his face now as he reminisced.

"Oh?" I asked intrigued

"Yeah from the moment you hit me on the head with that quaffle" he beamed "For a while I just thought you'd given me a concussion but I soon figured it out" I smirked. His face fell back to a frown and he returned to looking hollow.

"What are supposed to now Kates?" he asked as we both went back to watching to skies "Fred is gone, so is Tonks and Lupin, I was in _the order_ with them and there are all those others who have died. How,…how are we meant carry on without them?" he asked but I had no answer

"The future is terrifying. Call me a coward but I'm scared of not knowing what's going too happened next" he told me

"Oliver" I said making him look at me "You said you were thinking about old times yeah? Well do you remember what you said to me the first day we met on this very Quiditch pitch?" he didn't answer so I did it for him "You told me that it's natural to be scared. You told me that it's braver to face your fears than to have no fears at all, do you remember that?" he nodded and I took his hand in both of mine "The future's bloody terrifying Ollie but we can be brave if we face our fears together" I said looking beseechingly into his hazel eyes.

He looked down at our hands and retuned my grip, a smile tugging at his lips "Together" he breathed.

We stood there in the middle of the burnt pitch for minutes? Hours? Days? I was not sure, I don't think I really carded. We finally walked back up to the castle as stars began to flicker into life in the dark sky .Yes Oliver was right we had lost so much but we had to focus on what we still had for Fred's sake as well as ours.

**OoOoOo I just had an idea but I not sure whether or not to do it. Do you think I should do a DH style epilogue to this? or just leave it there? What do you think? Let me know:D:D:D:D**


	19. Epilogue:18 years later

**Hey guys, well here we are the Epilogue **_**"it's braver to face your fears" **_**was as you know meant to be the last one but this idea popped into my head and as you were all so keen to read it here we are.**

**I'm planning on doing a next Gen story and I'm going to add the Wood kids into it so if you want to read more about them then have "CONSTANT VIDULANCE!" (Sorry I couldn't resist) because I should be writing it soon:D:D:D**

Epilogue:

18 years later

KATIE'S POV: 18 YEARS LATER

We weaved our way through the crowds at King's cross station, attracting a lot of attention from passing muggles due the hooting owl loaded onto our cart and because Alban was clutching his brand new _Fire bolt V_. He and that broom were inseparable.

Oliver had his arm around me as we followed in the wake of our daughter who was pushing her trolley a little way in front of us. She struggled at some points as her load was heavy consisting of her trunk, owl and little brother who was sat cross legged laughing as his sister panted with exhaustion.

Emma Jordan, who was now a second year at Hogwarts, darted past us and ran through the gate way shouting "hurry up Gwen!" before disappearing. Gwen and Alban turned to face us their hazel eyes (which they had inherited from Oliver) were wide with shock.

"How did she…." Stuttered Gwen as a chuckling Alicia and Lee Jordan joined us.

"You have to run through it" I told her giving her an encouraging smile. Gwen raised her eye brows in disbelief and turned to her father for confirmation.

"You heard your mother" laughed Wood shooing her towards the wall.

Gwen clenched her jaw and scrunched up her nose before turning to face the barrier her eyes narrowing as she focused on her target "Off Al" she barked and Alban jumped off the trolley, listening to his sister for the first time in living memory. Once Al and the passing muggles had cleared her path Gwen charged through the barrier at high speed.

"She's got Wood's temper" laughed Lee as Ollie scrunched up his nose just like our daughter had done a few seconds before.

"Come on Ol" I said hiding a smirk as I patted his chest reassuringly. I took Alban's hand and the three of us passed through the gateway Leesh and Lee right behind us.

We laughed as we watched Al's mouth fall open as he drank in the scene for the very first time.

"Wow" he breathed. Children and parents filled the platform; the train was giving out great puffs of steam that continued to hover through the air. Some kids were already in their school robes whilst other came still in their muggle dress.

"Come on" said Gwen motioning for us to follow her. Oliver took control of her trolley which was probably for the best as like Lee had said she did have Ollie's temper and had rammed into a few people in frustration on her way here.

After we loaded her trunk onto the train Gwen turned and walked straight into a small boy with jet black hair and brown eyes, he didn't look any older than eleven.

"Whoa watch it" he cried as they both hit the floor.

"Me? What about you?" retorted Gwen scrunching up her nose again; a definite warning sign.

"James Potter" he said clambering to his feet and offering her a hand which she didn't take. "But you can call me Jay" She got up by herself.

"Gwenog Wood" she said now on her feet she took his hand and shook it "but you can call me Gwen" she smiled nervously. Let me just answer any questions that are now whizzing around your head. Yes, we named our daughter after one of the greatest Quiditch players of all time. Oh come on did you really expect anything else from Oliver?

"Potter?" said Ol "are you Harry's kid?" James nodded vigorously

"They're over there" he said pointing towards a black haired man and a red haired woman with two other kids.

"Harry! Ginny!" Oliver called over the crowd, flailing his arms in the air. They looked towards us and they beamed. Harry waved us over.

We made our way carefully through the crowd to the where Harry's family stood.

Oliver embraced his old seeker "Good to see you mate. How've you been?"

"Great. You?"

"Oh not bad" I answered "Oliver's been driving the team crazy. It's like history's repeating it's self" Oliver who was now 39 had retired from Puddlemere but stayed on as coach. As their Chaser I had to endure Oliver "training methods" for the second time.

"How are the kids?" I asked hugging Ginny

"They're alright" she replied. I smiled down at 10 year old Albus who was clinging to his father and 8 year old Lily who was smiling brightly back at me.

"I think James is a little nervous" said Ginny lowering her voice "You know, it being his first year and all" I glanced over at James who was now absorbed in conversation with Gwen. He did look very pale indeed.

"I think Gwenie is too" I smiled at my daughter who was also a first year. She'd never admit her fears but I knew they were there.

"Has anyone seen George?" asked Oliver looking over the heads of the crowds for his old Beater

"I'm right here Woody-boy" smirked George walking towards us his wife Angelina at his side.

"Where did the twins go?" asked Ange scanning our surroundings

"Probably off causing trouble somewhere" replied the joke shop owner proudly/

Our conversation was interrupted by the pompous, preachy tones of Percy Weasley "Wood is that your son flying around on a broomstick?"

"Fuc-"started Oliver before remembering he was in the presence of children so he changed it to "flipping heck!" before running down the platform after Al.

"Alban Fredrick Wood" Oliver's voice reached us "what have I told you about flying indoors?" asked Oliver sternly.

"Sorry dad" he apologised touching back on the ground "I was just trying to practise the _Sloth grip roll_" Oliver's mouth twitched.

I sighed and shook my head "like father like son" I said causing all the adults to break into laughter.

"Okay mate" said Oliver ruffling up Alban's already scruffy brown hair. "Just don't do it again"

"What? Is that it?" asked Percy angrily "You're not going to punish him?"

"Perce, he's only 8" appealed Oliver

Percy opened his mouth to say something but a large dung bomb was let off at the other end of the platform most likely courtesy of the Weasley twins. Percy ran off to reprimand his niece and nephew instead.

"Looks like someone didn't take my advice" said Oliver in mock sadness once he had joined us again.

"What advice?" asked Harry sounding interested

"He didn't get rid off that wand that's still wedged up his arse" said Oliver and we all laughed loudly.

"Language Wood" I scalded hitting my husband around the back of the head

"I'm sure they've heard someone swear before Kates" defended Oliver now shielding his head from further attacks.

"Yep" piped up Lilly "Uncle Ron swears _all_ the time"

"Oh really" said Ginny "It looks like I'll have to have a word with my dear brother" our laughter was interrupted by Gwen and James' conversation or more their argument.

"You only support the _Harpies_ because your mum's on the team" shouted Gwen poking the young Potter in the chest with her index finger

"Well you only support _Puddlemere_ because your parents are on the team" bit back James. The parents exchanged nervous glances hoping that our children wouldn't become enemies over a little Quiditch feud.

"I bet my broom can go faster than yours" said James

"Oh yeah?" asked Gwen disbelievingly

"Yeah" answered James

"Fine, wanna race?" she asked

"Name the time and place" said James

"Erm kids you know first years aren't allowed to bring their brooms right?" asked Harry

"What?" they both shouted in unison

"That totally sucks" pouted Gwen

"I know" agreed James "Hey, my God cousin Teddy has a broom maybe he'd let us borrow it"

"Wicked" exclaimed Gwen "Can I have a go"

"Sure" smiled James

All the parents exchanged glances again before smirking. It seemed that the whole problem could be solved by a broomstick, how very typically Wood of them.

The whistle blew for the train and the children began to say goodbye to their parents. The twins; Roxanne and Fred Weasley sprinted down the platform with Emma Jordan on their tails. They hugged their parents before leaping on the train as an out of breath Percy came jogging after them.

"Right Gwen" said Oliver going down on one knee so he was at eye level with his daughter

"Yeah dad?" she asked pushing her dark blonde hair out of her eyes

"Remember what I taught you okay? fly out of the sun and be careful when you play the Slytherin's they like to play dirty and…."

"Ollie" I interrupted "You know they don't often let first years on the team and that she hasn't even been sorted…"

"Shhhhhhh" hissed Oliver before turning back to face Gwen

"Did you just shoosh me Wood?" I asked

"Bye dad" said Gwen interrupting us and hugging her father before kissing me farewell and punching her brother playfully on the arm with a "bye Squirt"

"Get a move on Gwen" called James from the window of the train

"Coming Jay" she called leaping onto the slowly moving train and appearing at the window with the eldest Potter boy, the two waving us goodbye. Albus, Lilly and Alban ran along side the train.

Oliver put an arm around me and I rested my head on his chest I sigh leaving my lips as I took in his sweet sent.

"She'll come home for Christmas" Said Ollie giving me a little squeeze before kissing the top of my head

"I know" I smiled up at him "and in a years time she'll be able to join the Quiditch team and if she'd anything like you she'll be driving the rest of the team insane" I smirked

"Let's hope she's like you then" smiled Wood kissing my fore head. "I mean she was lucky enough to get your good looks"

"I think you've taken too many bludgers to the head Ol, because you're spouting a load of crap" I smirked as he held me tighter.

We watched the train disappear. I beamed even though my only daughter had just left because I knew that as long as she had a friend like Oliver she'd be alright and it looked like she'd found just that.

**I hope you liked it:D I'm sad it's over now, I wanna write more about the next gen kids soon:D please review:D:D:D:D**


End file.
